Nightlight
by JezziBness
Summary: What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?  Complete
1. Chapter 1 The Inevitable

Title: Nightlight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

PLEASE do not expect this to go the way Twilight did. I'm just using it as a platform to launch he story. Since Damon and Bonnie are nothing like Bella and Edward, don't expect the same plot structure or flow. Just accept it if I change people's last names to fit the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Inevitable...

_So this is how I die._

_ How could I have possibly known—well—how could anyone have possibly known that today was the day that I was destined to die?_

_ Fate can be such a bitch sometimes! You'd think that I'd have more control over fate than I do, seeing as I'm more in touch with the supernatural than most people._

_ Some people choose to die for great causes; noble ones even. My choice was to die for him…_

_***_

"Bonnie, honey, you don't have to do this," my mom said to me.

I was standing in front of the security checkpoint at LAX airport preparing to say goodbye to the life I'd always known. Goodbye to my amazing cheerleading career, which I adored. Goodbye to the sunny beaches of California and the excessive over usage of suntan lotion. I'd be turning in the homeland of boob jobs and tummy tucks for the boring sedation of Mystic Falls Virginia.

God, "Virginia" sounded like a vaginal disease.

I forced a smile for my mother's benefit.

"Mom, don't worry, I'll be with Grams," I comforted her.

The truth was that I really wasn't all that thrilled about living with Grams. There had always been something strange about my grandmother and something even stranger about Mystic Falls. I was ready for a change in my life though; after all if my parents were planning on moving on with their lives I needed to figure out a plan for myself. Gram was neutral territory.

"**Flight 1102 departing to Norfolk Virginia is now boarding at gate E."**

That was my cue. I leaned over to tightly hug my mother and kiss her cheek.

"Don't be scared mom, you can reach me anytime, that's what cellphones are for you know," I was being cheeky.

My mother was falling into accepting the idea that I was adamant about going to Mystic Falls. She kissed my hair, and waved.

"Try to stay on Grams good side! You know how crazy she is!" Were the final words I heard from my mother before heading through security.

***

Bugs, I hate bugs. When I reached Mystic Falls they assaulted me. Mystic Falls had too many trees, too many places to get hacked up by an axe murderer and buried. I couldn't stop thinking about horrible college horror movies where the girl wanders off into the woods with her arm flailing and conveniently drops her phone, ultimately leading to her untimely death.

I need to stop being so morbid.

I reached the front steps of my Grandmother's house. It was odd that she didn't come out to greet me; the taxicab was loud enough to at least merit her rushing out the door to see me.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds pass and there is no answer, so I rang the bell again.

Finally the door slowly opened to reveal my grandmother. The best way to describe my grandmother, she was once a very beautiful woman. In her old age her beauty had matured and been replaced by an expression of apathy.

"Oh, you really came," she said.

I narrowed my gaze at her. I had told my grandmother for the past two months that I'd be moving to Mystic Falls. "Grams, I wasn't just joking all this time, I told you I was really moving here."

"I thought you were just trying to upset your mother," my grandmother waved for me to come into the house.

"God, Grams, so you don't have anything ready for me? Did you even clear out your sewing room, where am I going to sleep?" My new life was off to a _great_ start.

"You can still use the sewing room, I'll just get you a sleeping bag until we work it all out. Oh honey, watch out, don't mess up that line of salt," My grandmother warned.

I turned my head almost quick enough to have caused whiplash. Sure enough the front door and all along the walls were lined with salt. Strange crystals and runes lined against the coffee table near the living room as well.

"Um, grams, can I ask why you have salt all over the place?" I regretted asking immediately after I spoke.

"Oh that's just to keep the evil spirits out—" Grams spoke about it so casually, "—make sure you don't be inviting anybody into this house either, this is an invitation free zone. I won't have any of them night walkers crawling all over my walls."

I tried to smile. Grams was a flippin' loony bird.

"I feel at home already…" I murmured.

***

"Bonnie Bennet," I announced to the woman at the front desk of the school main office.

It was my first day of school at Mystic Falls, I felt like I stood out already. There was something about small town life I'd never understand. In Los Angeles I was used to the idea of blending into a crowd unnoticed. Sure I was a cheerleader, but I never fit in with my peers. I just always felt like there was something horribly wrong with me, something that wasn't human about me…

"The new girl, hm? Must be such a drag leaving behind a place filled with celebrities to come to this stink-hole town," the woman handed me a map as she spoke.

I hadn't asked for her opinion.

"It's not a drag—I wanted to be here," I was trying to convince myself more than her.

I'm pretty sure she scoffed and said "Yeah, right" under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

I found my classes with little difficulty. The teacher's gave me no special attention or notice for being new, which was a relief. I noticed people occasionally giving me curious glances, but overall, it was nothing like what I expected. Los Angeles would have eaten these teens alive.

The bell rang.

The teacher warned us about our homework assignments and I prepared to collect my materials.

"Hey, you're Bonnie, right?"

I turned around to find myself face-to-face with a tall blonde boy that possessed naturally blonde hair. He reminded me of the typical, southern farm boy, he had the same vacant eyes and sweet disposition of a lab dog.

"Right. And you are?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, I should have said that part first, I'm Matt," he offered me his hand.

I was touched by the gesture the boys in Los Angeles never offered such formal greetings. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Matt," I said.

"So uh, I hear you were a cheerleader?" Matt was scratching the back of his head nervously. How was word about me traveling so fast?

"Um, yeah. Actually, I sort of was—where did you hear about that?"

"Small town, people know things, people talk—you know I play football, so, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot," Matt was being too nice.

I wasn't dumb; it was pretty obvious that Matt had intentions of perusing me. He had yet to learn that I wasn't impressed by player statistics on the field. He probably assumed I was just another typical cheerleader who swooned over the football stars. "Maybe, but I don't think I'll be trying out for cheerleading here, I think I'm going to actually just focus on books for a while. Less dangerous," I pressed my books against my chest and darted out of class.

***

Lunch came quickly. I was faced with the horrible dilemma of trying to figure out where to sit during lunchtime. This was an intense moment, based on where I sat it would determine my peers for the rest of my high school days. Unfortunately there was only one person who had really gone out of their way to speak to me—Matt—and I couldn't approach him.

"Hi, new girl? We were in Spanish together, I'm Caroline," a pretty blonde girl was speaking to me. She had a tray in hand with only a single yogurt cup at the center. I could tell immediately from her smile and physique that she was a cheerleader

Dammit I was already being recruited! I tucked my hair behind my ears, trying to give Caroline a clear view of my defiant eyes.

"Hi Caroline, I'm Bonnie," I had felt like I'd been saying my name a thousand times already.

"Great, so I really think you should sit with us. I saw you talking with Matt, and I figured anyone who's cool enough for Matt to like is definitely prime in my book, you know. Oh my _god_" —Caroline had a dramatic pause— "this is _so_ not low-fat yogurt, I specifically asked for low-fat."

Just when I was dreading my return to a shallow, pointless lifestyle, I saw them…

There was a table that seemed to be away from the clutter and clamor that filled the rest of the cafeteria. The three of them stood out like black diamonds in a sea of white.

The first one was absolutely beautiful; she had long, straight, chocolate hair. She reminded me of a traditional classic movie starlet. Delicate arms, and a mouth that would entrance any man she smiled at.

The second was one of the most attractive guys I'd ever laid eyes on. He had serious eyes with a strange glow ringing them. He looked strong without going overboard. I couldn't help but notice that he had the perfect profile. He remained very close to the girl at his side.

The final one looked like the oldest one of the bunch, but it wasn't that which captivated me. It was the intensity about him. He wasn't simply gorgeous; he was the type of beautiful that was accompanied by a shortness of breath and your heart sinking deep into your stomach. His blue eyes were practically electric beams of fire. His dark hair that was unruly and yet perfect that way. The part that was the most unforgivable were his lips, they curved in ways that would make you go mad.

"Who are they?" I felt like such a spy.

"Oh," Caroline's voice held irritation. "Those are Professor Alaric's kids. The pretty girl that I just _hate_ is Elena, the gorgeous one right beside her is Stefan and the _other_ one at the end is Damon."

I could see the resemblance between Damon and Stefan, but I couldn't see it with Elena. Those two seemed almost protective of the girl.

"Elena doesn't look like she's their sister," I was thinking out loud.

"They're all adopted, though Stefan and Damon are actually brother's by blood. How they're related though I will never know, they're like oil and water." Caroline explained.

I was unconsciously watching Damon. Something about him just haunted me. I tried to make more of an effort to at least look like I was eating, but I couldn't shake the unsettling feeling he gave me. It felt like watching a sleeping panther in the jungle, anticipating an attack at any moment.

"I don't recommend getting interested in Damon" —Caroline had caught me staring—"I used to date him. He thinks he's some kind of ladies man, like he can get anyone he wants. He's out to just use you—the _bastard_!"

"I _wasn't_ interested," I clarified.

The moment I spoke Damon's sharp eyes turned to meet mine. Instantly I felt all of my muscles freeze when our gazes aligned. Had he heard what I said? It would have been impossible! He was too far, and the place was too noisy. Still though—he did the strangest thing. He lifted his arms as if he was using an imaginary archer's bow and I was his target. He released the phantom arrow and smiled at me the way a sinister fox would.

Something was wrong with me, because I actually found myself _loathing_ him and feeling _attracted_ to him in equal measure…


	2. Chapter 2 The Omen

Title: Night Light

By: Jezzi B.

URL: .com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

PLEASE do not expect this to go the way Twilight did. I'm just using it as a platform to launch he story. Since Damon and Bonnie are nothing like Bella and Edward, don't expect the same plot structure or flow. Just accept it if I change people's last names to fit the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Omen

Lunch came and went with little skirmish. Caroline helped me to become acquainted with people she claimed would be my new "clique". There was Tyler, Vicky and Matt all eagerly waiting to play twenty questions with me. Caroline filled me in on all the details regarding the schools latest gossip.

It was nice to feel accepted; I had avoided becoming a total outcast, but at the same time—part of the reason I left L.A was to get away from this lifestyle. Something had happened to me six months ago that prompted my decision to leave California. Strange little things I took as mere coincidence were turning into situations I couldn't explain. I'd see the occasional person—that wasn't there—or a flame would appear somewhere it really shouldn't have.

Maybe I was going crazy, or maybe it was all the stress of being a paper figure living in a plastic world. I just knew that Caroline—with all her good intentions—would never be someone who could understand me. I questioned if anyone ever would…

I found my locker all by myself; I thought that was a _huge_ achievement. I began to pull together what I needed for class. There was a mirror attached to the inside of my locker door.

I was staring at my own reflection. I could see my strange eyes, rounded cheeks and warm toned skin. Whoever had the locker before me had some serious vanity issues. I mean—the restroom was only a few feet away, couldn't they check their hair or makeup with some sort of subtlety?

Abruptly I froze.

I could see Damon's reflection in the mirror. He was walking down the crowded hallway towards me. It was amazing how even in a horde he stood out. Students practically parted a path for him with each step he took.

At first, I dismissed him. He couldn't really be coming towards me, but he hadn't stopped his steps or turned away.

Unexpectedly he was at my side. I tried my best to avoid making eye contact with him.

"_Great_, our lockers are beside each other," Damon's silky voice spoke with cynicism as he twirled his fingers over his combination lock.

He seemed irritated to have his space so close to mine. Well, Caroline _did_ warn me that he was a bastard. I felt ridiculous for allowing myself to actually entertain the thought that he was approaching me for any reason other than his locker proximity.

"If you don't like it, you can always store your books in the janitor's closet," I challenged with a bitter smile while trying to make myself look busy.

There was a suddenly heat I felt against my back as a shadow grew over me. Before I could even process what was taking place, I turned to find myself stuck between Damon and my locker. The scent of him was engulfing me.

How could he be so brazen?

"Look, I'm not the type to go around muddling over my feelings and the do's or don'ts so I'll get straight to the punch-line—" Damon's eyes began to shift strangely as his voice took on a new tone "—you will be a good girl and do whatever I tell you to do. You will see me tonight."

Was he, commanding me? There was a strange sound to his voice, it vaguely reminded me of the Jedi mind-trick in Star Wars. I was surprised that he'd make a date proposal in such an absurdly rude fashion.

I was starting to get upset, "You can't just command me to do something. I don't even know you. You're also too close to me, can you step back, please?"

For a brief moment his eyes reflected perplexity. His confusion gave me enough time to duck under his arm and away from his captivity. I was terrified to actually touch him. Something in my mind screamed to avoid skin contact with Damon.

As I backed away from my locker watching or his next move, he simply pushed the palms of his hand off the cold metal in front of him. His eyes stayed firmly fixed on mine. Those glistening, blue orbs were filled with something explainable, something feral and hungry was deep within. It was terrifying and mystifying me.

I couldn't even say another word, or even move.

I watched numbly as Damon slammed both our lockers shut and left without saying anything further.

Once he wasn't visible I clutched a hand against my heart. Had I stopped breathing? What was wrong with me? My first day at school, and I'd already made my first enemy…

Over the course of the next few days I didn't see Damon at school. I guess he wasn't used to being rejected; still—did it really take so little for him to completely play hooky from school? I didn't know him, but from what I could tell about him from first appearances—he was the type that didn't care what anyone thought. So how could one, little new girl from California cause him to go into hiding?

Matt seized the opportunity to speak with me every chance he got. I pretended to laugh at his jokes, even though they weren't funny. I endured Vicky and Caroline's arguments over which celebrity they thought was the hottest during lunch. I had even watched from the sidelines as Caroline lead a group of cheerleaders into another mind-numbingly lame chant. My school life wasn't bad, it was mundane.

One shining gem in the landscape of my humdrum school days was catching glimpses of Stefan and Elena in the hallway. Over the past few days I had come to discover two more children of Professor Alaric's. A young, beautiful boy named Jeremy and a more petite, round-faced girl named Anna. Whenever they'd leave they would pile as pairs into their respective environmentally unsafe, sex-magnet vehicles.

The world of the Saltzman adoptees was a world outside of mine—well—outside of everyone's…

Grams and I were slowly starting to find a comfort zone. She finally had given in and began packing up the items from her sewing room, and we were making plans to go mattress hunting over the weekend.

We had just finished dinner. Grams had unsuccessfully made beef stew. I was really getting tired of soup when it clearly wasn't winter. I collected our bowls from off the table as my grandmother winced out of her seat.

"Grams, I was thinking that I should make dinner tomorrow," I set the bowls into the sink and began to run the hot water. "Preferably something that doesn't require a spoon in order to consume it…"

My grandmother stretched out her tired body as she trudged over closer to me, tossing the spoons I'd forgotten under the stream of water. "You'll learn to appreciate soup. There's a lot you can learn about life from soup."

"Such as?" I was curious.

"Soup is made because it can be stretched out to feed several people where the simple ingredients by themselves could not. Also in a soup, you're sometimes combining items that seem like they wouldn't go together, in order to achieve a perfect result," she explained.

I was smiling ear-to-ear at my grandmother's soup metaphor for life, "Like when you add _yams_ in the beef stew? I always thought that was weird, your beef would be so salty, and the yams would be so sweet."

"Exactly, sometimes things that seem like they shouldn't be put together are exactly what's needed to create something _extraordinary_," Grams words stuck with me.

Was that philosophy true for Damon and I? Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty to turn him down before I took the chance to really know him.

"Are you meeting new people at school?" Grams words dropped me back to reality fast and hard.

"What? Oh, sure. I met a girl named Caroline, she's the head cheerleader and I swear that she's hell bent on getting me to join the squad. Once I befriended her the rest pretty much came easy," I scrubbed hard at one of the pots Grams used to cook the stew with.

"The Forbes girl. She's the Sherriff's daughter, sweet thing, but nothing between her ears…" Grams was insulting Caroline.

"I _like_ her, okay Grams? She's no Harvard scholar, but she's nicer than Professor Saltzman's kids are—"

I hadn't managed to say another word before my grandmother's hands were yanking at my wrists. A jet of hot water rushed over my skin and I quickly yelled.

"Promise me you won't hang out with those kids, Bonnie. You gotta promise me you'll never speak to them, or bring them anywhere near this house," my grandmother's voice held desperation.

"Ow, grams, you just hurt me!" I complained.

"Promise me, Bonnie. Swear to me that you won't mess with those kids. Especially the oldest one," she was ignoring my pain.

What was so terrifying about Damon besides his outward appearance?

"Grams, what's wrong? You're scaring me," I mumbled as I tried to get my hands back from her.

"We are mortal enemies with them, always have been for generations. There's too much bad blood to ever fix it. If they ever knew that you were awakened and had access to this house, they'd bring an omen of death. Now _promise_ me," Grams was warning me unyieldingly, but I didn't understand any of it.

I had to calm her down, even if she was making no sense.

I placed my hands over her shoulders, and tugged my grandmother into a firm hug. "It's okay Grams, I promise. You don't have to worry."

Her arms were soon around me as well, "Bonnie, I just want to keep you safe. Please remember, to break this promise, can only lead to death…"

The next day it rained. It rained hard.

I wasn't used to this kind of weather, but it was really fitting my morose mood after the run-n with my grandmother. I had been stupid and left for school in such a rush that I forgot my umbrella. The thunder was menacing, and the roads were quickly filling with water. It's a shame that school wouldn't get cancelled on days like this.

I entered into the school hall completely drenched and self-conscious about it. I folded my arms tight over my chest to hide anything that was too form fitting from being seen. I could feel the length of my hair sticking to my neck and the stares I was receiving from all the students who knew the weather well enough to wear rain coats. I was told that the winters were brutal; I wasn't looking forward to them.

I eyed the gauze I had wrapped around my injured wrists from the scalding water and absently wondered if coming here was the right choice.

I went on about my day, even though I stood out like a cat dunked in a bath. Matt and I were talking more and surprisingly enough I was finding him to be a _deeper_ thinker than I had originally thought. Even Caroline was turning out to make me laugh simply from her cute nature and her achingly obvious unrequited crush on clueless Matt. I was actually _enjoying_ my friendship with them.

When I reached the lab desk for class, I was already feeling better about what transpired between my grandmother and I, more than that, I had resolved that I was going to make Mystic Falls work for me, no matter what.

"Bonnie, you're all…_wet_," a dark, velvety voice spoke.

I'd never jolted back so abruptly in all my life. Damon Salvatore-Saltzman was seated at my lab desk. How could I have not noticed him? I was so positive he wasn't there just a second ago. He was lounging back in his seat, his one arm draped over the back of his chair while the other lazily spread over the lab table. He looked more refreshed than he had the first day we met, and even more alive than previously. Why did he have to be so roguishly good-looking?

I had promised grams I wouldn't talk to him, but I couldn't just ignore him. I decided I'd just say one thing and go silent.

I forced myself to look away from him a I cleared my throat, "I was caught in the rain."

"I can see that. I like it. Washes away all the hair spray and makeup to reveal what you really are," Damon was musing over his assessments of me.

Against my better judgment I felt compelled to speak again.

"And what—" I had turned to look at him and practically lost my breath when our eyes met. I tried to collect my thoughts and boldly continue. "And what am I?"

Damon leaned closer towards me deliberately. His tones were low and suggestive. "Besides looking positively edible with your shirt _sticking_ against your ribcage?" He clicked his tongue with that said and then became more somber, "You're a lonely little city mouse who discovered that despite all the wonderful things the city has to offer you there was one thing you failed to find there—yourself. So you decided to come here to search your simple little soul for some meaning to your pointless, superficial existence."

I could have slapped him, but I was pretty sure that'd get me detention. Instead I just smiled at him, "And you're a bastard who thinks that simply because you're gorgeous women should bow to your command. You go through a string of meaningless flings and when you encounter a girl who is actually defiant enough to resist your wiles you can't take it."

Damon placed a hand over his heart to feign his utter shock, "So, the kitten has claws. I didn't think a word like 'wiles' was listed in your vocabulary."

"Having a history as a cheerleader doesn't always equate to being brain-dead. You'd be surprised by what words are in my vocabulary, one phrase I'm very fond of is 'buzz off'…" I turned up my chin to look away from Damon. I don't know why he was so set on infuriating me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he spoke with seriousness.

I felt my face flush, "What?"

Damon began to twirl a pencil between his fingers absently, "You see, there's something about you that I find fascinating. A little _mystery_ hidden inside you like a diamond wrapped in coal, and until I discover it I'm going to be the bane of your existence."

"Gee, thanks," I was being sarcastic. "Is this about me rejecting you?"

"Usually girls have a hard time resisting my advances—you could almost say that I have a _hypnotic_ effect"—Damon was speaking as if there was a hidden meaning behind his words. "—but for some strange reason, it just doesn't seem to work on you."

"Lucky me," I spoke dryly.

I would never admit to him that while I didn't feel hypnotized, I definitely felt drawn towards him from the moment I saw him. I wished I could silence my heartbeat, I swear that I almost could see him react to it, but I'm sure it was all in my head.

Class continued on awkwardly. Damon's eyes did not leave from intensely staring at me until after class was over. It had been nerve wracking! As he prepared to leave, he tossed me a devilish smile that could have melted an iceberg in 0.2 seconds.

"You should avoid talking to the Saltzman kids," a familiar voice spoke.

I turned to see Matt with his overly concerned expression.

"Oh god, not you too, Matt! First Caroline was on my case, then my grandmother and now I have to hear this from you," I groaned.

"You hear it so much because it's good advice," Matt moved closer to me to keep his voice low incase he was overheard. "Most of the time, people who get close to Damon either leave town or go _missing_. There's been bad history surrounding that family for years here."

"And this is the word on the street?" I was smiling at him.

Matt looked visibly hurt, "It's serious, Bonnie…"

Matt was a genuinely sensitive person, sometimes his sheer size made me forget how emotionally delicate he was.

"I'm sorry—I'll be careful. I promise," I coaxed him.

"You better. There's something strange about him, something that doesn't belong here…" Matt was still complaining.

"Like yams in beef stew?" I said it jokingly.

"What?"

"Nothing—it's nothing," I didn't want to tell Matt the truth.

He truth was that I was strange too…

There was something very wrong going on in Mystic Falls and it all seemed to center around Damon. I found myself every bit as curious about him and the truth as he was fascinated by me.

I felt bad, but I'd have to break my promises to everyone.

I _couldn't_ stay away…


	3. Chapter 3 The Mistake

Title: Night Light

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

This chapter was originally part of chapter 2, but since it ran on for so long, I decided to divide it into it's own chapter. Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate every, single one!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The Mistake

I was standing on top of a sea of black ink. The sky was dark and spackled with millions of glittering stars that swirled mercilessly. At first I was confused, how could I possibly be standing on _water_?

When I gazed down at my feet I could see classic, purple pointed witch shoes. I continued to study myself, quickly realizing that I was in a horribly tacky Halloween costume. The wicked witch of the west; It was awful…

Slowly there were bubbles rising up a few feet ahead of me. The were becoming gradually louder and louder. My grandmother had always said I was deathly curiously and I had yet to prove her wrong for that statement. I approached the bubbles to watch as a small wooden box emerged from the noisy, murky waters.

I reached out my hands to lift the tiny box into my arms. It felt so light and so precious. I don't know why I felt the desire to hold it close to my breast.

"You should open it," whispered a voice.

It was the grim reaper beside me. He had a long death scythe in hand and his dark cloak hood over shadowed his face. I wasn't surprised to see him there—I _should_ have been though.

"What's in it?" I watched death dubiously.

"The truth of all things lies within that box. _Tempting_, isn't it?" Death replied.

I examined the boxes golden trimmings and simple lock with the key already placed within it, "What happens if I open it?"

"The better question to ask is 'what happens if you don't open it'. The result of not finding the truth in all things is to never know anything about anything. You are _far_ too inquisitive to live your life never knowing anything…" Death was aiding the temptation.

I decided that Death's reasoning was sound and turned the key until there was a faint clicking sound. I lifted the box hatch carefully to peer inside.

At the bottom of the box there was a single photo. It appeared to be some sort of dilapidated old building that I'd never seen before.

I lifted my gaze back up to find the grim reaper standing directly in front of me, only this time he had his hood down to reveal his face.

It was Damon.

"Damon?" His name left my lips with such confusion.

In an instant his pale and perfect features were replaced by monstrous grooves and protruding veins lined under his eyes. It was too fast and too horrible.

Faster than lightening his hands were grabbing at my waist, pulling me into the swimming black abyss of his cloak as he bore his sharp teeth. I was scared and overwhelmed; he was too strong and too dreadful to even look at. Panic was staining all my thoughts as he pressed his face against my cheek and hummed hotly,

"You should have listened to your grandmother…"

***

I bolted awake.

God, it was all a dream—a terrible, _terrible_ dream. My head was aching; it felt like I had a hang over somehow. I turned to slide off my floor mattress, when I realized something bizarre. I couldn't actually feel anything beneath me…

I was _levitating_ three feet off the bed.

Quickly a shrilling scream escaped my mouth and instantaneously I fell hard against the mattress.

This part wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream! What was wrong with me? What was happening to me? I felt like crying and screaming all at once. I never asked for this, I never asked to be like this!

I tried to force myself to forget it happened. I couldn't afford to be losing my mind.

I got showered and dressed and tried to put on a good face for Grams over breakfast. She watched me carefully and the only reply she would give to anything I said was a simple nod or a smile. It felt like—_somehow_—she knew…

I was determined not to be late for school. I borrowed the keys to my grandmother's horrifyingly un-cute gold Buick and left.

It was yet another dreary day. The radio continued to announce for everyone to get used to dark skies over the course of the next few weeks and to drive the slippery roads with caution. I had learned my lesson from the previous day. I was dressed in a very unflattering hot-pink rain parka.

The rain began to slack off. I was pulling up closer to the school; spying for where I could park without being noticed. I didn't know why I allowed myself to be so embarrassed to drive my grandmother's vehicle.

Quickly, an expensive, sleek, black convertible weaved past me to dart ahead.

I knew it was Damon.

After my unsettling dream I couldn't help, but focus on the back of his vehicle.

There was a loud sound that caused the car to vibrate. Suddenly my steering became unmanageable. I forced the brake down as the vehicle rolled to an abrupt stop.

I breathed hard. It wasn't something I could handle. I didn't know much about cars, but had to try and see what happened. I placed the car in park and lifted up the hood of my raincoat. It was still foggy outside. I wondered if anyone had seen my accident. I could barely see, but I could recognize that Damon had already pulled into a parking space, and I could see Matt arriving ahead as well. At least I hadn't made a spectacle; no one was looking.

The moment the cool, wet air hit my face I could see the problem. The front tire had completely flattened. I must have run over something in the rain while I was watching Damon speed by. I really needed to learn how to keep it together.

I knelt down beside the flattened front wheel, running my fingers along the rims with a slow sigh.

Grams was going to kill me when she found out.

Screeching tires were making a terrifyingly loud scream. I squinted through the fog suspiciously towards the sound until I could see the headlights of a semi-truck darting angrily towards me as it spun out of control.

I couldn't move, there was simply no time, I couldn't even scream. Rumors say your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die. The only thing that flashed through my mind was the image of Damon dressed as the grim reaper.

The truck ahead was crashing towards me. I waited for pain to come.

Suddenly I felt immense pressure against my body; I could feel my frame yanked towards the side of the road away from Gram's car. The back of my head and spine slammed against the asphalt as I helplessly watched the front part of the Buick fold in under the force of the monstrous semi.

I didn't have time to mourn the damage that was done. The truck shoved the Buick out of the way and was still coming for me. I was a deer caught in the massive headlights; the wind had been knocked out of me too badly for me to attempt escape. The grill of the truck roared towards me like gnashing teeth. It was really over this time.

Suddenly there was a dark familiar shadow that obscured the blinding lights. I could feel something—no—it was definitely someone looming over me. I felt the heat of them grind against my powerless body, and the force of their hand slamming against the pavement beside me causing it to crack.

All too quickly a fist was smashing against the angry front-grill of the truck. Rain, glass, and debris were shattering all around me in slow motion. All I could manage was a sharp gasp as the pressure of the figure pushing closely against my chest shielded me from the blow.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was all still too loud and fresh. That scent, I knew that scent from somewhere. There was a glimpse of dark hair. I could feel a face burrowing against the side of my neck and the faintest brush of his lips on my quivering skin and then—nothing.

He was gone.

I felt dizzy, lost and dazed.

"Bonnie?" a voice desperately called to me.

"Damon?" I murmured lifting my eyes upward.

It wasn't Damon. Matt was trying to help me sit up. "God, look at the damage on that truck! Can you move?"

"Barely," I groaned.

Students had already gathered around me, and an ambulance was arriving. I guess I had blacked out. I couldn't remember how everyone managed to get near me. I spied around, searching for Damon's car.

It was gone.

The ground beneath me was shattered, and the front of the semi looked like it had been hit with a cannon ball. It couldn't have been Damon that saved me. How could he get to me so fast? How could he do _that_ to the front of the truck and not leave behind any blood?

"Where's Damon? He was here, he saved me," I was muttering as Matt helped me to stand to my feet.

"Bonnie, there was no one here—_just_ you," Matt was speaking to me slowly, as if I were a child.

I shook my head. Matt had to be wrong. I was sure that it was Damon; it had to be.

The world was fading to black again.

***

I was stuck in a hospital bed. The doctor had ran my tests and claimed I was fine, but they wanted me to stay over-night for monitoring. Grams had arrived to the hospital shortly after I did. She showered my face with kisses as I lay in bed. She was remorseful and grateful. I left out the details of the accident. If I told her that my speculation to my survival dealt with Damon she'd have been heart broken.

Caroline and Matt had come along together to visit me. My Grams decided to give the three of us privacy. Caroline sobbed in a ridiculous fashion; she acted like I was dying.

"Oh my god, Bonnie. You could have died," Caroline bellowed as her fingers tightened around mine.

"But I _didn't_—" I had to emphasize that part. "—I'm perfectly fine, after some pain meds and a good nights rest I'll be up and going again."

"I can't believe that truck almost killed you. You were lucky that it pushed you to the side," Caroline nodded with comfort at this stroke of luck.

"Trucks don't push you out of harms way, they hit you. The truck hit me Caroline, someone was just in the way. Didn't you see that huge dent on the front of the truck?" I loved Caroline, but she was dense.

"What dent? There was no dent, sweetie," Caroline was still sniffling.

"There was, tell her Matt. You saw the dent, you even commented on it when you were helping me up after the wreck," I was feeling distressed. I had to get people to believe me. I might have been able to chalk up the notion that Damon saved me to being imaginary, but that dent was not imagined. It was clear proof.

"There was no dent, it missed you, Bonnie," Matt's voice took on a weird tone when he made the statement.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "No, no, you're both wrong. What's wrong with you two? I know what I saw!"

Caroline smiled at me, patting my hand twice before speaking, "Okay, well. Obviously the doctor needs to come back and check on you again. We'll go get him for you."

Caroline nudged Matt's arm and the two seemed concerned for my mental well being as they slipped out of my room. I knew what I saw. What could have happened to them to make them forget the truth?

The door opened again and I was prepared to defend what I knew to my doctor, but it wasn't my doctor. I didn't recognize the ruggedly handsome man and the beautiful woman at his side who stepped in. They watched me like two statuesque models.

The man offered me a genuinely kind expression.

"Hello Bonnie, I am Professor Alaric Saltzman. The woman at my side is my wife, Jenna," He motioned between himself and Jenna.

"I've heard of you. You're Damon's adoptive parents, right? Why are you two here?" I tried to sit up and make myself at least appear more presentable.

"Oh what we have to say, won't take long—" Alaric made a slow nod towards Jenna "—close the door…"

Jenna slipped away from Alaric's side to press the door closed gently. Alarms were ringing loud and clear inside of my head. Something wasn't right.

Alaric leaned closer to me, and suddenly his eyes were shifting strangely as he stared at me. It was the same expression Damon had given me at the lockers on my first day of school.

"You will fall asleep and when you wake you will forget that there was a dent against the truck. Damon was nowhere near you. You will be grateful that you survived."

Okay, what the _fuck_ was going on?


	4. Chapter 4 The Decision

Title: Night Light

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

PLEASE do not expect this to go the way Twilight did. I'm just using it as a platform to launch the story. Since Damon and Bonnie are nothing like Bella and Edward, don't expect the same plot structure or flow. Just accept it if I change people's last names to fit the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The Decision

I decided to give the professor the benefit of a doubt…

I gave him my dumbest cheerleader trademark "smile", faking the role of the brainless girl as I asked him, "Professor Saltzman, what are you trying to do here? Is this some kind of game?"

Alaric glanced over to Jenna briefly. Clearly they weren't pleased about something.

Jenna quickly sported a candy-red smile again, "Don't mind Alaric, sometimes he can say things that sound overly commanding. Trust me, I'm his wife." She reached out her hands to grasp Alaric's arm, tugging him towards the door.

"Come on, Honey, let her rest. I _need_ to have a word with you," Jenna's voice was forceful.

"Of course, dear—" Alaric pointedly looked at me, "We will be right back."

I nodded like an obedient girl and kept the smile plastered on my face until I was sure that they were gone. After I felt secure I leapt from my bed. My head was still killing me and there was a sharp pain in my spine from the fall. Still, I rather endure the pain than stay an additional moment.

Something was wrong. Something was being done to my friends, maybe Grams wasn't so crazy after all.

I peeked carefully out from my door to check the situation. I could see Caroline and Matt talking with Grams and my doctor. In that same direction I could see Professor Alaric, Jenna and Elena speaking cautiously amongst themselves.

I took the opportunity to quietly slip out of my room with as much stealth as I could muster. I was already trying to rationalize my escape with myself. Grams would understand once I could explain to her that Professor Saltzman had spoken with me. For now I just had to get away.

I rushed down the nearest hallway, following it until it's end before turning down another hallway. As I turned the corner my face made a collision course against the body of the other person who had decided to round the bend exactly when I did.

Earlier events had left me with a poor sense of balance; the impact made me stagger back. Miraculously, I didn't fall over.

I marveled at the feat I accomplished until I realized why I hadn't fallen over—there was an _arm_ that was wrapped against my hip.

I silently prayed—that it wasn't _him_—before I lifted my eyes.

Sharp, amazing blue eyes were boring holes into my soul, "I'm beginning to think you're accident prone…"

I was caught within the grasp of Damon. Close enough to smell that same familiar scent that hung on him in the wreck and at school. Close enough to see every facial curve and angle to is jaw. Close enough to feel his skin brush against mine.

There was something electrical about my warm skin touching against his. An undeniable shock wave through my system.

"I'm beginning to think you're bad luck," I breathed out my words. I really believed them too.

Damon's fingers were gripping more firmly against me; he was trying to make a point. "To the contrary, there are a lot of things I'm able to control in life; the one thing I can't, is luck."

"Yes, you can—" I had trouble focusing; he was simply too dizzying this close to me. "—You changed my luck when you saved my life today."

Damon reacted as if I'd said the most unattractive thing possible and released me. His expression reflected a bitter disposition even though he was smiling, "I think you knocked a few _screws_ loose when you hit your head."

I was indignant; I wasn't going to be convinced of anything else, "No, I _know_ it was you."

Damon's smile became simply more devious as he lowered his voice, "Then—you think I actually managed to stop a semi-truck from hitting you with my bare hands?"

I know it sounded ridiculous; I was questioning my own sanity myself. I nodded slowly in response to his words.

"Then I must be a God," Damon lifted his hand to tuck under my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his, "You've discovered my true identity. I am a _golden_ God, sent down by Zeus himself to protect you. You can thank me by offering up your body to me for us to have copious amounts of sex."

He was being an arrogant again! How could he make a joke of something like this? I hardened my jaw, smacking away his touch from my face angrily.

"This is serious, _Damon_. I know what I saw…" I spoke through my teeth.

"Right, but the kicker is this—will anyone believe that you saw it, _Bonnie_?" I amused Damon; somehow he was enjoying this awkward situation.

"No—but I have no plans to tell anyone else," I folded my arms. "Your family apparently wants me to forget the truth about the whole incident."

Damon became irritated the moment I said the word "family". I guess he wasn't getting along with them as well as I thought. He brushed past me without further word, presumably to go find the Professor.

I tried to raise my voice to gain his attention, "Damon! Why did you save me?"

He stopped moving, but he didn't turn to face me. He turned his chin towards his shoulder for my to deliberately see the sliver of the smile he had there.

"You make Mystic Falls feel less like having a lobotomy."

"What? You saved me because you were _bored_?" I couldn't believe I was having this conversation. I felt confused and frustrated. I wanted to lift the gurney that lie beside me and throw it at that cocky bastard.

Before I could process things further, he was already gone.

My life was filled with the unexplainable. I had levitated—I still couldn't figure out how I managed that one. Someone who could punch through metal and asphalt had saved me. My friends had been brainwashed somehow and the only thing I could tie to that was Professor Saltzman. Grams was right; there was something dangerous about the Saltzman's and their children. I couldn't even discuss it with her since I had been forbidden to even speak with a Saltzman.

I needed to get out of Mystic Falls. I needed time to put together my thoughts if I was going to overcome this. I couldn't focus, and I couldn't forget.

As I wandered through the halls of my high school I failed to notice that my accident was no longer the talk of the town, it was the upcoming school dance instead. It was one of those dances where the girl asks the guy to the dance.

"I hate him," It was Caroline complaining at my side. "Can you believe that when I asked Matt about coming to the dance with me that he replied with 'I need to think about it'? Who says something like that? It's either _yes_ and I get giddy and buy a pink chiffon dress, or _no_ and I go home, cry and eat Ben & Jerry's."

I tried my best to console her, "I wonder why he'd say something like that? I'm sure he'll come to his senses and say yes."

"God, he'd better. I really don't know how many more hints I can keep dropping on that guy, he just doesn't seem to get the fact that I seriously have the hots for him," Caroline tucked her books into her arms and waved to me. "Ciao Bonbon, I'll see you in class!"

I flipped open my locker to rummage through my belongings. My mind was still racing and yet I had to pretend that everything was perfectly normal again.

"Bonnie?"

I turned to see Matt drawing closer to me. He had the expression of a wounded animal. I knew right away what this was going to be about.

"Matt, is this about Caroline? You should go with her to the dance," I encouraged.

Matt rested his arm against the locker beside me; his expression hadn't improved. "Well, we've been getting along so great lately. I like to think that we're really good friends and as really good friends I was sort of hoping you'd want to go with me to the dance…"

"Oh—_oh_, you wanted me to—?" I had to try and be more coherent. "Matt, I'm leaving town."

"See, I told you that talking with Damon makes people leave town!" Matt was hurt.

"No, no, this has _nothing_ to do with Damon. I'm not even leaving permanently, just that day I'm going to Norfolk. So I won't be here—so you should say yes to Caroline," I had lied when I said it had nothing to do with Damon, but I couldn't bear to see Matt torment himself. I really did have intentions to skip town for a day. Picking out a dress and shoes was the last thing on my mind.

"Are you _sure_?" Matt searched my eyes to see if I'd change my mind.

"I'm not going to be here, Matt. Caroline will be a lot of fun to go with," I smiled warmly at Matt.

Matt only nodded in defeat. He shuffled away from me with uncertainty. I really hoped he'd approach Caroline, for the sake of my friendship between the two of them at least.

I shut my locker door only to be startled by fluorescent blue eyes.

Damon was dressed impressively in a shirt that reflected the strength of his torso. He had heard everything…

"Norfolk, hm? That's really uncanny because I happen to be heading that way myself on the _exact_ same day you plan on going..." Damon's voice was trailing.

I swallowed thickly, "Well—good for you."

Damon rubbed at his jaw line thoughtfully, "I find one thing curious though—how do you plan to get to Norfolk when your car was tin-canned by a semi?"

I hadn't planned that far ahead. I just knew I had to get out of town and yet I needed an excuse for avoiding the dance as well. I tried to scrape my mind for excuses, but I came up empty.

After a moment of silence Damon spoke, "You're going to ride with me."

"_No_!" I blurted out my protest immediately after his words. "I can't go with you."

Damon enjoyed getting close to me at every given opportunity. He lurked towards me like a lion towards a lamb. "You _can't_ go with me, or you _shouldn't_ go with me?"

"Both?" Even I sounded unsure of myself. "I _shouldn't_ go with you, because I don't know _what_ you are. I _can't_ go with you because I promised my grandmother that I wouldn't continue to fraternize with you."

"Those sound like good reasons to avoid me, but I predict that you will accompany me _despite_ those factors," Damon was glowing with intrigue.

"I'm not going with you, Damon. For all I know, you could be dangerous," I tried to use my book to push some distance between myself and the gorgeous boy before me.

"Then let me erase the mystery for you; I am dangerous. You already knew that part, but you're curious—and curiosity makes you do stupid things," Damon tucked his thumb under a strand of my hair, pushing it back behind my ear. His sultry voice was low and intimate, "A part of you feels like I have the answers to your questions; getting the answers you want _arouses_ something inside of you."

I felt my face grow hot, "Don't say that word."

Damon was toying with me now, "Which word? _Arouses_?"

I could only glare at him, even though I was blushing.

"So, I can expect to pick you up at your place next Saturday," Damon had already made the decision for me and was backing away from me.

I sighed, there was no use fighting it at this point. Damon had managed to stop a semi-truck from hitting me. People were apparently vanishing in his presence and his family seemed to be set on covering up everything he did.

"Damon—what _are_ you?"

He smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

And then he was gone. He was really good at disappearing.

A few more days went by without interference from Damon. He was such a faucet; he was either hot or cold towards me. At lunch I noticed the Saltzman's were much less talkative at their table. Stefan would occasionally murmur something to Elena, and Jeremy would say a word or two that merited a nod from Anna. Damon wasn't sitting with them anymore; in fact he seemed to skip lunch all together.

"You know, since Bonnie came to school Tyler hasn't been having lunch with us…" Vicky's words shook my attentions away from the Saltzman's.

Vicky was speaking with Matt, but she was loud enough for me to hear her complaints.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with Bonnie; Tyler's family are one of the founders of Mystic Falls. He's going through a lot in dealing with them right now," Matt was defending me.

"Boring, can we please talk about something more interesting? Like the dance that Matt and I are going to together," Caroline was simply glowing.

"Uh, yeah—how about we talk about this Saturday?" Matt apparently wasn't as thrilled as Caroline was. "I heard the weatherman say that it's not going to be raining that day. We should all go to the beach."

I hadn't seen a beach since I left California, the idea of actually enjoying time out with the sand and the sun was very appealing to me. I also needed at least one thing to look forward to that didn't include Damon in the mix.

"I'm in," I answered before anyone else could voice his or her acceptance.

Matt seemed excited with my decision. He could barely even sit still as he yammered on about the details for our road trip.

I wondered if I really was the cause behind Tyler avoiding lunch with the others. Hopefully he'd be at the beach on Saturday. If his family were really the founders he'd know the real story behind the history of Mystic Falls. My grandmother had mentioned bad blood for years between my family and Damon's.

I went on to class after lunch. I was always uneasy about going to any of the classes that forced me to sit anywhere near Damon; this was going to be one of them.

Before I could even reach the classroom, I could see Damon moving down the hallway towards the entrance. He was leaving before class was even over. His expression carried distaste as he stormed past me.

"You're leaving?" I don't know what compelled me to speak to him. We hadn't said a word to each other for a few days already.

Damon spun on his heels in a smooth motion to look at me, "I decided to cut class today, why should you care? Are you—actually going to _miss_ me, Ms. Bonnie Bennet?"

I was fuming already.

"No," my jaw went rigid. "Absolutely _not_."

It was my turn to show him my backside. As I disappeared down the hall I made my strut as graceful and confident as I could manage. It was strange, but I could feel his eyes watching me.

_Good_. I wanted him to see exactly what he _wasn't_ getting a piece of.

I settled into the classroom, watching the other students pass out boxes and remove various items from them. Matt took the liberty of joining me since Damon had called it quits. He began to set out the materials we needed. The moment I could see latex gloves and indicator cards, I knew what was going on.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Richmond next weekend, I'm going to help you find out your blood type. Anyone who's interested in going will need to have these permission slips filled out by their parents," The teacher announced to the students.

"Should you go first, or do you want me to?" Matt asked me.

"I really don't know how to go about this, how about you do it first?" I still wasn't sure I even wanted to have my finger pricked by the lancet.

Matt lifted the lancet carefully to his middle finger and hesitated a moment before stabbing the tip against his flesh. I visibly winced watching as he squeezed his finger to draw out the blood onto the card.

Then, something began to happen. The blood didn't stop flowing from Matt's finger. The indicator card was turning red with the bloodstain. I began to scream, but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

The stain continued to spread. My eyes frantically scanned the room to see if anyone else saw what I did. All the students were watching me with blood pouring down their despondent faces.

"**Remember what you are**," a hollow voice echoed.

I managed to finally scream and throw myself onto the floor.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, are you okay?" Matt was already diving out of his seat to help me off the floor.

The blood was gone. Everything was back to normal as it had been.

"I'm going to be sick," I spoke weakly.

Matt asked the teacher for permission to take me to the nursed office and quickly started to assist me out of the classroom.

"I didn't know that you had a phobia of blood," Matt said gently.

"I don't—I mean—I thought I didn't, but I guess I do now?" I was making no sense.

Without warning I was lifted up off my feet into someone's arms. I knew who it was without even looking. Damon had yanked me into his grip as if I weighed nothing. He asked no questions, and he explained nothing as he began to carry me away.

"Hey! Where are you going with her?" Matt called out effortlessly.

"Damon put me down!" I protested.

Damon was the most stubborn person I ever met. Not only was he _not_ listening to me, he always was _not_ talking to me.

"Is that why you cut class? Because of the blood drive?" I had already given up fighting him; if he was physically strong enough to sucker punch trucks what chance could I have?

He still said nothing. He carried me all the way to the nurse's office and practically shoved the door down in the process of getting me there. The nurse rose up out of her seat with alarm towards not simply my condition, but Damon carrying me.

He made eye contact with the nurse and for a moment I could see his eyes shifting rhythmically again. It was the same act Alaric had tried on me in the hospital.

"You will tend to Bonnie and not let her leave this room until she is well again," Damon commanded the woman.

"I will tend to Bonnie and not leave this room until she's well again," the woman repeated.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! She was in a trance! Is that what was done to Matt and Caroline to make them forget? Is that what the Professor had tried to do to me?

Damon dropped me onto the nurse's bed and immediately as I tried to get up the nurse forced me back down.

"You _prick_! Is that what you and the Saltzman's do? You _hypnotize_ people to get what you want done?" I was struggling against the nurse's restraint.

Damon paused in the doorway, placing his hands on the frame as he leaned forward, "Pandora, this is one box you really should have avoided opening…"

And then he left with such a cocky swagger that he was apparently getting revenge on me for my previous exit...


	5. Chapter 5 The Past

Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

Thank you again for all of your support. When I first started writing this story, I didn't think it'd get any reception since the summary leads you to believe the story is going to be cheesy. I admit it is a cheesy concept, but I hope you enjoy is execution. I hope this story is something Twilight fans and Bamon fans alike can enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The Past

***

Saturday couldn't have rolled around fast enough.

I was in a dilemma.

I was a witness to strange occurrences that I could share with no one. It felt as equally lonely as it was terrifying. My only hope was to somehow piece together what was happening with me, and who exactly Damon Salvatore-Saltzman was.

Matt had picked me up in his mother's van. Since I was his first stop, I got to sit up front with him. Naturally, Caroline hated me for this. Honestly, when was Matt going to get a clue?

I couldn't wait for us to reach the beach. The weatherman hadn't let us down; it was a beautiful, sunny day. The moment the water came into view I was feeling giddy and exuberant.

Matt parked the van beside two other smaller vehicles, and we piled onto the beach to join two other small groups of teenagers.

The group had started a small bonfire, and a few couples were already started to take romantic hikes around the shorelines. Beaches in Virginia were nothing like California. The sand had a darker appearance, and the water wasn't as clear or sparkling. I also found it strange to see wooded areas so close to the shore.

Caroline fought for Matt's attention while I took the opportunity to slip away from them and enjoy the beach.

"Bonnie Bennett," a voice called to me.

I was used to being called to out of the blue. I held my hair away from my face, fighting with the wind as I smiled at Tyler. I never really noticed how tall he was until now.

"Tyler! I was looking for you," I started to approach him.

His eyes lit up.

"Really? So then, you remember me?" Tyler's dark brown eyes were searching mine for recognition.

Was I supposed to remember him? Is that why he was avoiding me?

"It's _me_, Tyler Lockwood. We used to play together when we were kids," He was trying to jog my memory. He didn't realize that I never actually looked forward to visiting Mystic Falls in my past, so most of my memories I had blocked out.

I vaguely remembered playing with someone in my youth, "Wow, Tyler—honestly, it slipped my mind. That was so long ago, I can't remember anything I did here as a child. I was only five or six years old when I would visit my Grams."

"It's okay. At first I was mad at you for not remembering, but then I had to remind myself that not everyone is cursed with my ability to never forget," Tyler was smiling as he spoke.

"Tyler, you never said you knew Bonnie," The ever-nosey Vicky had been eavesdropping on our conversation. It was clear she had some personal interest in Tyler.

"Yeah, she was my playmate as a kid," when Tyler said the word "playmate" Vicky developed a revolting glare in my direction.

"I noticed your boyfriend didn't come. You know, Damon Salvatore-Saltzman," Vicky was trying to upset Tyler.

"The Saltzman's _can't_ come here," Tyler responded with a matter-of-fact tone.

Now _that_ caught my interest. I had been right; Tyler did know something.

I intentionally sunk my arm around Tyler's, giving Vicky a poignant look as I said to Tyler, "Walk the beach with me, please?"

"I'd love to," Tyler responded.

We walked down the beach catching up on the years I had forgotten, and he had remembered. I was actually laughing; it amazed me how he could remember so much about me from so long ago.

"You used to be such a cry-baby. I remember one time your Grams had bought us both ice-cream and I decided that I didn't like the flavor I'd chosen so I stole yours. You cried so hard when I did that, I felt so bad I gave you both yours and my ice-cream," Tyler was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Amazing," my cheeks felt warm.

"What is?" He asked.

"How you remember so much about me—god, you must think that I hated you or something for not remembering," I was shaking my head.

"I don't think I could forget you, Bonnie," Tyler spoke with all seriousness.

The conversation was starting to take a turn that I didn't feel comfortable with. I decided to use our "friendliness" to my advantage. I took a few steps out towards the water; digging my bare toes into the cool, wet sand.

"So our families were pretty close once upon a time then?" I asked.

"Pretty much. It's debated whether my family or the Fell family actually colonized Mystic Falls, but I can tell you with certainty that the Lockwood's were here first. Our colony was not as well known as the Fell's because we—bred with the locals," Tyler cleared his throat.

"Bred with the locals? So—are you saying you're part Native American?" I held my hands up to shield my face from my windswept hair.

"Isn't everyone these days?" Tyler was moving to my side.

"You said the Saltzman's don't come here, why is that?" Finally I was able to slip in the question.

"It's a stupid reason why, I shouldn't have even brought it up. Its just superstition," Tyler was dismissing me and I wasn't about to let him.

"I love superstitions, come on, please?" I begged.

"Well—" Tyler suddenly allowed his voice to take on a classically cheesy, dramatic effect. "—When Jacob Lockwood founded Mystic Falls there was a rumor amongst the locals that he was bitten by the wolf spirit."

I was smiling widely, "A wolf's spirit?"

"You said you loved superstitions, let me finish," Tyler was feigning his seriousness. He returned to his humorous tone of voice and continued. "Around the time the Lockwood's and the Fell's founded Mystic Falls, there were two other families in particular that sought to found Mystic Falls as their own land. The Salvatore's and the Saltzman's. The Salvatore's were described as being a strange family that had a pact with the Saltzman's. A small war ensued; it was the Lockwood & Fell's against the Salvatore & Saltzman's."

I was completely enwrapped in the story, even with Tyler's dramatic display.

"So who won?" I was anxious for him to finish.

"Well—at first, no one. The Lockwood's had the curse of the wolf on their side and the Salvatore's and Saltzman's had the curse of death on their side. The Fell's were scared about losing and asked for help from the witches. The witches were told that they'd be spared from the witch burnings if they placed a curse on the dead ones," Tyler explained.

"What kind of curse?"

"Well, the—uh it's kind of graphic really, but they sort of—_ate_ people, you know? So the witches agreed and cursed them—well—cursed the Saltzman's, the Salvatore's managed to flee. The curse was that if they ever ate another human while on the lands of Mystic Falls, those cursed by the wolf would gain the power to defeat them. This particular beach the witches put a protective barrier around; those who are death cursed can't cross it," Tyler was finished with the story and I was unsatisfied.

"What do you mean by _ate_ people? Like flesh and bone ate them?"

"More like ate their blood—you know—like a _vampire_?"

I shivered, the very thought was chilling to me.

"You said the Salvatore's weren't cursed, so they can still eat humans?" I was having a mental panic at the thought.

"It's just a superstition, Bonnie. You're taking this too seriously, I'm shocked you don't already know this story." Tyler was laughing at how nervous I seemed.

"Should I know this story, Tyler?" I directed at him.

"Of course. The witches in the story—those are _your_ ancestors…"

***

All around me was a forest. I had to be dreaming, I knew that much. How else could I be here?

Suddenly I became very aware of the fact that I wasn't alone.

To my far right, Tyler was standing and staring at the person to my far left—Damon. The two of them were giving one another menacing stares of pure hatred.

The two began to walk aggressively towards one another and I was caught in the middle. I began to lift my arms towards the both of them, calling out with all my strength, "Stop! Don't do this!"

They weren't listening to me. The closer Damon came, the more disturbing his face became until he had monstrous fangs protruding out of his equally appalling face. Following behind him was a flurry of crow feathers and dark shadows.

The closer Tyler came, the less human and the more lupine he became. His face was twisting into an animalistic wolf maul, and fur was shooting out from his rosy flesh.

They were going to kill each other. I knew it. I had to stop it.

They leapt towards each other and I began to scream.

Fire exploded out of my aura as immense energy surrounded my body. The flames licked my clothes to cinders, but could not tarnish my skin. My hair flew up in the air and all around me was going dark and silent.

The vampire, the werewolf and the witch…

***

I sat straight up out of bed shivering.

It had felt too real to just be a dream. It couldn't be true, but yet could I really deny it based on all I had witnessed in my time at Mystic Falls?

I need reassurance; I needed to be told that I was wrong, that it wasn't true. I brushed my hair furiously after I showered and raced down the stairs to find Grams.

All I found was a note on the refrigerator door that read: _Went to Richmond with Mrs. Lewis, there's soup in the fridge. Love, Grams_

How could she go out of town without giving me any warning? It felt like she had almost conveniently left me with my million-in-one questions. Leaving for school was excruciating. I had to find a way to focus on schoolwork while in the back of my mind it felt like my whole world was coming apart.

Damon wasn't at school—_again_—but this time, neither were the other Saltzman's. I felt some degree of relief in their absence. I wasn't ready to face Damon again; I couldn't get the image of fangs to leave my mind.

"Bonbon, we need to talk—" Caroline was approaching me with urgency lacing her voice.

Her tone worried me. I quickly placed my hands over hers, shifting into the comforting best-friend mode, "Caroline, you can always tell me anything."

Caroline took a deep breath, her wide eyes pitifully staring towards my features, "The dance is a semi-formal, I only have a formal gown..."

Was she serious?

"_What_?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"You heard me, it's a _semi_-formal. This is a critical situation, Bonnie! Borderline category sixer. Mystic Falls is totally suffering from fashion anorexia when it comes to semi-formal attire—" Caroline began to squeeze my fingers, "Vicky's just not as opinionated as you are. _Please_ come with me to Williamsburg before the dance and help me to pick out the perfect dress that will make Matt want to have sex with me."

I groaned and tugged my hands away from hers, "You know, sex isn't a tool you use to try and get a guy to fall in love with you."

Caroline smiled, nodding once, "Great, so you are coming."

God, she was difficult. I crossed my arms, releasing my words in an exhale, "Yeah, whatever."

If Grams could just leave without warning, so could I.

Caroline squeaked with delight, she was practically skipping as her perfect, golden curls tossed around her shoulders, "I'll drive!"

***

Caroline drove faster than I expected. We reached Williamsburg with time to dress shop before business hours were over.

Vicky barely spoke to me, but the prospect of dress shopping had made her more civil towards me.

Caroline gleefully paraded herself in front of me in an array of dangerously short and over-priced dresses. With each dress she tried on she'd ask, "Is this slutty or sexy?"

"Slutty," I responded to her current black-mini with the strapless top.

"Yeah, but is it revealing-red-carpet slutty, or porn-star slutty?" Caroline asked while twisting to check the back of the dress in the mirror.

I wanted someone to shoot me at that point.

"Um—Caroline? I kind of want to go check out the town and see if there's any book stores around," I was lying; I didn't want to stay in the dress shop any longer.

"Why would you want to do that?"—Caroline twirled in the tight, black dress. — "Hello, that's what Amazon-dot-com is for, you order your books and they come to you all picture perfect. Oh—this dress is _definitely_ red carpet slutty; my mother would simply _die_. It's a keeper…"

"I'm old fashion. You and Vicky can keep looking and I'll catch you two for dinner when you're done," I wasn't going to wait for her to approve or not. I began to leave. Luckily Caroline was too preoccupied by the matching heels she caught a glimpse of.

I wandered around the streets. Williamsburg was such a colonial town. Most of the buildings were untouched by time. All the shops were lined in quaint redbrick buildings; I could swear there were more tractors on the dusty roads than cars.

A local tried to explain to me all the amazing historical attractions the town had to offer and I was seduced with the idea. An elderly woman gave me verbal directions to some points of interest and I listened to her. So I deserved getting lost…

It was nightfall, and somehow I managed to wander away from the colonial bliss and end upon a darkened street with not a single person in sight. How could I be so stupid?

I dug into my purse to rummage through it for my phone. There was my lip balm, my compact powder, my wallet and my hairbrush. No phone. That was just another typical, stupid move on my part. The phone must have fallen out in Caroline's car.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked me.

"Yes, actually—" I began to answer to the helpful voice until I looked up and noticed that four men stood ahead of me.

Their greasy clothing matched their dirty expressions. Their eyes were undressing my body in such a disgusting way that I felt exposed even clothed. I tried to tug my jacket closed to hide what little skin was visible around my collar.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that. Come play with us," one of the tall, shameless men cooed.

"I'm not your baby, _fuck_ off," I growled as I began to take steps backwards.

The tall man smiled at me disturbingly and then motioned to the other three, "Get her…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

BIG NOTE:

After this chapter the story might take a different turn, I will touch on elements from Twilight, but ultimately I want this to not give away everything in Twilight for those who haven't read the book. Thank you for the support!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The Truth

***

What could I do?

There were four of them chasing me down the empty street. Everywhere I turned seemed to lead me towards dead ends and even darker parts of the town. I had nowhere else to go.

I forced myself to face the direction of my pursuers and prepared to defend myself. There was no conceivable way I could defeat all of them, but if I could just bust one of their balls I could feel like I didn't surrender without fighting.

The four men surround me from all directions. The tallest one was laughing, his arms swaying as the man behind me managed to grab my arms.

I struggled to try and escape from his sweater grip, but it made him shake me more aggressively.

"Baby, you could have done this the easy way. Looks like we're just going to have to take you the hard way," the tall man's smile showed his brown-stained teeth.

"Don't _touch_ me," I spat in his face.

The tall man lifted his hand to wipe the spit from his cheek with another roaring laugh to his comrades. He dived towards me to try and force a kiss on my mouth and that's the exact moment I threw up my knee to slam between his legs to crush any vital sexual organs.

"Fuck!" The tall man was doubling over in pain. "You crazy ass bitch!"

It was enough to shock the other three men. I wiggled furiously out of the large, grubby paws that held me bound and started running towards the street again.

"Get that bitch!" The tall one cried out from the ground.

I screamed as loud as I could. I wanted someone to hear me, _anyone_ to hear me. Suddenly bright lights turned the corner. A black convertible was swerving with dangerous velocity towards me. It was feeling like the semi-truck accident all over again.

The car screeched loudly to a stop and the door flew open.

"Get in!" I knew that voice and against all judgment I dove into the car.

The car wasted no time in repositioning itself and blazing past the screaming men who stared at us in vain. Everything was going cark and quiet again. There was the hum of the engine and the glow of the dashboard as I pushed my back hard against the seat I was in.

I turned my head slowly to see Damon behind the wheel. He drove with only one hand gripping the top of the wheel as his other hand rubbed at his temple. His expression was terrifying. His eyes were singed with overwhelming rage and his lip was twitching with his annoyance. I had to say something.

"Thank you," I choked out.

"Are you stupid?" Damon asked me still trying to control his rage.

I was offended, "_No_. I just got lost."

"That's a _stupid_ thing to do," Damon scoffed.

"Look, I appreciate you saving me, but you don't have to be mean about it. Why are you so upset anyway?" I couldn't figure him out.

Abruptly the car screeched to a stop. Damon shifted the vehicle into park and turned to face me. The instant eye contact made my heart nosedive into my stomach instantly. His anger was saturating his face. I tried my best to stay calm and to make him stay calm.

"Damon—why did you stop the car?" My voice was so soft when I spoke.

"Keep the doors locked," Damon warned me before throwing his door open.

Panic filled my voice, "Damon! What are you going to do?"

At the moment Damon flashed me the most beautiful and measurably sinful smile I'd ever seen him display.

"To teach them a lesson…" Damon said with elation.

"Damon! _Damon_, just get in the car, let's just go—please? Can we just go?" I knew his tone. I didn't want to even imagine what he planned to do to the four men; while I was furious at them I knew they didn't deserve whatever Damon had in store for them.

Damon stepped out of the car and shut the door. Before he departed he leaned towards the window to wink with his poised features. I quickly climbed over to the driver's side to press my palms against the glass and watch helplessly as Damon vanished into the night.

***

I waited for only twenty minutes, but it felt longer somehow. Each minute that Damon was gone left me to wonder what was happening to those men. Tyler's history lesson was just superstition, right? He couldn't be—_eating_ them, right?

Suddenly the car door flew open and I screamed.

It was just Damon was slipping into the car. I felt embarrassed for my reaction.

"I told you to lock the doors," Damon said irritably.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind," I was biting my lower lip.

"Apparently, a lot of things just _slip_ out of your pretty, little skull," Damon's voice was crisp.

I let that slide. I could admit that wandering off alone at night wasn't the best judgment call. There was something more pressing on my mind…

"Damon, what did you do to those men?" I couldn't stop staring at him anymore.

Damon started the engine and roared the car down the street. He kept one hand on the wheel as the other dug into his pocket to fish out a sleek, black phone. He handed it to me without taking his eyes from the road.

"Call Caroline and tell her that you're out with me and that I'm taking you home…"

I slowly took the phone into my hands, "How did you know that I came here with Caroline?"

"How else could you get here? Your grandmother's vehicle was wrecked," Damon had a logical conclusion.

I flipped open the phone and began punching in Caroline's number.

"I knew one day you'd call to apologize to me," Caroline's voice answered.

I flinched, "Um, Caroline, it's me—Bonnie."

"_Bonnie_? Oh my god! I've been so worried about you, where are you?"

"I'm with Damon. He's going to drive me home," it sounded awkward to say that I was "with Damon".

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caroline asked me with revulsion.

"No. It's a _terrible_ idea, but I'm doing it anyway. Goodnight Caroline," I hung up the phone and handed it back to Damon.

Damon snapped his teeth audibly together as he said, "Let's get a _bite_ to eat."

The word "bite" made my muscles tense involuntarily, "Are you really that hungry, Damon?"

"No—actually, I'm quite full. I think I ate something that's disagreeing with me" —Damon's smile was aberrant with that admission—"but I can hear your stomach growling."

My hand instinctively placed against my stomach. It was growling, but if it was so quiet that even I hadn't heard it, how could Damon have?

"In light of everything that's happened tonight, I can't really feel the urgent importance of having dinner—and did you forgot? I'm not allowed to fraternize with you," I was complaining, but I knew it couldn't carry weight.

"Admit it—you're _glad_ to see me. You're glad that I arrived where I did, and _when_ I did, and despite all of our strange incidents together, you felt safe enough to not scream to Caroline that you were in danger," Damon had me pegged.

"I'm just letting you know that I am grateful, but this is _not_ a date," I was breathing more heavily.

Damon tossed his eyes in my direction and I could feel my blood race through my body. All malice was drained from his gaze; they seemed more playful and desirous. If it were possible to turn to liquid from a single stare, it'd have to be a stare from Damon's piercing eyes.

"It's a date," Damon decided.

***

I was utterly amazed.

Damon had a charismatic way about him that people just responded to. Hypnotism or not, he had the power to simply smile at the waitress and claim us private seats in an area set aside for only reserved tables. I was certain that to everyone who stared at him, all they saw was a gorgeous young man who had something unexplainable about him. I wondered if they could eat their macaroni so comfortably if they knew what I did…

We had a strange circular booth seat at our table. I tried my best to sit as far from Damon as possible, but it barely did any good in the intimate, low-light setting.

"That waitress likes you," I was just voicing my observation.

"Do _you_ like me?" Damon was leaning forward to close some of the distance between us.

God, was it possible for him to _not_ make my chest tighten?

"No, I don't," I was beginning to wonder if I even believed myself.

"I'm waiting…" Damon's voice was low and attractive.

I inhaled, watching his deep, blue gaze pierce me, "For what?"

"Your _gratitude_. I saved you twice," Damon began to lean back casually. "I was right to follow you. I knew you'd attract trouble."

He no longer enchanted me. Quickly, anger rose to my face, "You were _stalking_ me?"

"Of course!" Damon had no shame. "You don't think I just happened to find you by coincidence, do you? Don't act like you don't appreciate the fact that I came here. I saved you from becoming the victim of a non-consensual five-way."

I closed my eyes. I really didn't need the mental imagery of what could have happened to me.

"_Thank_ you," I gritted my teeth.

"You know there's more ways than just words to thank someone…" Damon smirked wickedly at me.

"_Words_ is all you're getting," I pressed.

"I know—that's why I'm attracted to you," Damon quickly added.

The redness was returning to my face. I definitely didn't expect him to say that. I tried to seem disinterested; I even toyed with the straw in my glass of water.

"You're attracted to me rejecting you?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

Damon was sliding over closer to me with every word he spoke.

"Lets say that hypothetically I had the ability to make people do whatever I wanted them to do. Hypothetically speaking—lets say I'm the manipulative sort. Imagine that I hypothetically encountered someone I couldn't control, no matter how much I tried…"

By the final syllable Damon's leg was touching against mine. I wasn't pulling away, I don't know why, but I wasn't. He leaned close to me, his nose dipping to smell the scent of my sugar & champagne hairspray.

"Let's say—hypothetically I wasn't supposed to like you because I had hypothetical theories that you were a monster, but I couldn't fully judge you because I hypothetically didn't know what I was either," my voice was a whisper, my body was slowly moving towards him.

"Sounds complicated," Damon spoke quietly as his lips began to approach mine.

"You have no idea," I was tilting my head gently, waiting for his skin to touch mine.

"Excuse me, I have your pasta ready!"

Immediately I jerked away from Damon. The waitress set down my food in front of me, and despite the fact I had pulled away, Damon was still smiling at me, completely ignoring the existence of the waitress.

***

We were back in the car and finally leaving Williamsburg. I was grateful to remember that Grams was still in Richmond with Mrs. Lewis.

"At dinner you said that you had theories about me being a monster," Damon's voice broke the silence.

"I thought that we were only speaking about that hypothetically," I folded my hands into my lap and stared at them.

"_Humor_ me. What theories?" Damon was speeding with abandon of all traffic rules.

I swallowed, narrowing my gaze very hard at my hands. I felt silly for even confessing my thoughts. "Well—I had a talk with Tyler Lockwood, and he told me about some superstition surrounding your family."

"Do you believe in superstitions, Bonnie?" Damon's lips were quirking up at one corner.

"I don't know, _maybe_?" I tightened my fingers together. "The story according to Tyler is that your family is cursed. He says that you—well—that you… drink… blood…"

Damon's chin lifted. He wasn't denying anything I was saying.

"Go on," he said, simply.

"He also said that your family doesn't drink human blood, but I know that you weren't always a Saltzman. You were a Salvatore before you joined them, so you still drink—human blood," The thought of it made the food in my stomach hard to keep down.

"The Lockwood's have an _irritating_ tendency to preserve history. I guess they were scared of being '_compelled_' to forget," Damon admitted without any hesitation.

I didn't know how to properly respond to that. My head was spinning.

"But how can you come out in sunlight?" It sounded silly to say, but all I knew were Hollywood depictions of vampires.

"That's the _big_ mystery, isn't it? I'll let you in on my little secret, love. We need a talisman to go out in the daytime, otherwise what happens is—_less_ than attractive…" Damon liked to see me squirm in my seat.

"Do you turn into a bat?" I asked with all seriousness.

"_No_, but since I do drink human blood I can control more elements of the night that you can even imagine…"

I tried to steady my breaths, "Damon, did you _kill_ those men?"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to not _feed_ off you?" Damon countered. It caught me off guard. "I've never resisted from anything. Do you have any idea how insane it drives me to force myself to resist tasting that soft, humming pulse of yours?"

"Damon, calm down," I tried to urge him to relax even though I was shaking.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not some poor dawdling bastard who's fighting his nature to be the good guy. I _reveal_ in being wicked, I _love_ it. I have no idea why I'm so drawn to you; it's _irritating_ me," Damon was continuing his tangent.

I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself. My hands reached over to touch Damon's. I knew it was risky to even touch him while he was like this, but I didn't know what else to do.

His eyes flashed over to look at me, "I _want_ you…"

Time stood still. He was a monster, he had admitted to it. He was the damned, the unforgivable beast. So why was my heart aching so much?

"Oh," I breathed. I wish I could have responded better.

The car screeched to another abrupt stop. It jolted his hand away from mine.

"Get out—" Damon stated.

"_What_? Why?" I asked before I peered out to see that we had arrived at Grams house. "Oh…"

***

Damon sped off into the night without a proper goodbye and I was left with more questions and confusion than ever.

I felt like a drone. The tasks of a shower, and brushing my teeth just seemed like mundane duties to prepare for another day of falsehoods. There was a whole secret truth about the world that I was now privy to.

There were three things I knew for certain. First off, Damon was a vampire. Second, he definitely wanted to feast on my blood. And third, I was completely fucked…


	7. Chapter 7 The Lies

Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

PLEASE do not expect this to go the way Twilight did. I'm just using it as a platform to launch the story. Since Damon and Bonnie are nothing like Bella and Edward, don't expect the same plot structure or flow. Just accept it if I change people's last names to fit the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The Lies

***

"We need to talk."

Grams voice startled me from the land of dreams. I bolted up from the tiny twin bed tucked in my grandmother's former sewing room.

"Grams, you scared me half to death!" I moaned tiredly. I tried to turn over to go back to sleep, but I caught a glimpse of the alarm clock. I was already going to be late for school.

"You could have woken me up earlier! I'm going to be late," I began to scramble out of my bed recklessly.

Grams was standing at the side of my bed with her same calculated expression she always carried. She raised a single brow as her lips twitched with disapproval.

"It's important," she continued to press.

I rummaged through my clean clothes to find a suitable outfit and began to sniff myself to determine if I could do without a shower.

"Grams, please don't make me late for school," I tugged my shirt over my head to begin changing. "You know how strict school policy is about tardiness these days. We can talk about it when I get home."

"_This_ is more important than that," Grams was crossing her arms. At least I could tell which side of the family I adopted that gesture from.

I checked my hair in the mirror. It was an unkempt mess, but I'd have to just deal with it. Once I was sure that I was dressed enough to leave the house I turned to face my grandmother. "I'm _listening_ Grams—if it's that important to you—I'm listening. Just make it quick, okay?"

Grams parted her lips to speak, but instead of words there was the loud sound of a car horn. My shock turned quickly to realization as I dived towards the window to see Damon's black convertible waiting at the front of the house.

"Who is that?" Grams asked suspiciously.

"Tyler—" I lied way too quickly as I put my body in front of the window to hide the view.

Grams tried to peer past my shoulder, "Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yeah! We caught up the other day and he was supposed to drive me to school today, I totally forgot. So—I really have to go Grams, we can talk about it tonight when I make dinner!"

I quickly touched my grandmother's shoulder to lean in and kiss her cheek, "I love you, Grams."

"And I love you…" Grams muttered with a hint of grief in her voice.

I grabbed my school bag and rushed outside; I had to get Damon to leave before my Grandmother could catch sight of him. The minute I started to near the vehicle he began to roll down the shiny passenger window to reveal his stunning features.

I signaled for him to roll it back up and began to hiss, "If my Grams sees you here I am _dead_, Damon."

Damon seemed satisfied by the thought.

"Maybe you should _invite_ me inside so I can put her mind at ease," the rumble of Damon's voice exuded trouble.

I hastily pulled open the car door and jumped into the seat. Once I was certain that I was securely in place I forcefully pressed the button to force the window back up.

"Just _drive_," I kept eyeing the house miserably. I silently hoped grams wouldn't get curious and peek outside.

Damon shifted the car into gear, flipping down his sunglasses over his eyes, "Be careful what you ask for..." And then he mashed down on the accelerator so hard the car screamed it's way down the street.

As I tugged the seatbelt across my chest, I understood that I actually felt safe inside Damon's car. Looking at his strong physique and the way he commanded the driver's wheel made him appear intimidating for even a human. I knew the truth though, and yet—I wasn't running away.

What was wrong with me?

"Stop it," Damon said curtly.

"What?" I was taken aback.

"Stop thinking so hard," Damon cocked his head to an angle with his collected features. "Your brow furrows when you think too hard. It's going to give you the _worst_ wrinkles some day…"

"It's hard not to think after last night," I defended myself.

"You mean, '_after our date_' last night," Damon was boasting.

I hid my smile from his view. God help me, was I actually starting to enjoy being around Damon?

He pulled his convertible next to Stefan's equally dangerously fast-looking vehicle. I realized that I hadn't exactly seen Damon with his family lately. Even when they did show up for school they never shared lunch with Damon anymore.

"Why don't I see you spending time with your family anymore?" I hesitated to unbuckle myself.

Damon's lip twitched a smile, "My _family_ doesn't approve of our relationship, but I can't be bothered to actually _care_ what they disapprove of."

Heat and surprise rushed through my body. I promptly shook my head, "We are _not_ in a relationship, Damon."

"At least I'm not in denial—" Damon leaned close enough to me to make my insides twist. His cool fingertips delicately touched along the side of my face without pause. His mouth mesmerized me as it drew closer towards me. His lips parted as he articulated the next few words. "—and had a shower…"

Embarrassment overwhelmed me. I reflexively jerked away from him and struggled to get out of the car before my shame could ruin me. I turned my back to his vehicle and worked quickly to start walking away from it.

"Your friends are going to ask about us…" Damon called to me.

I spun fast enough for my hair to curl around my lower lips, "And what do you want me to say to them, Damon?"

"I'll be listening for the answer to that," Damon lifted his index finger to gesture to his ear. "Remember, I'm always listening..."

***

I didn't forget Damon's final words. I kept thinking of them repeatedly. He could hear the comment I made my very first day of school, and—somehow—he heard me scream last night. I wondered how many more abilities Damon was keeping a secret from me.

"So—you and Damon?" Caroline quizzed me the moment I took a seat in the classroom.

I smiled at her, straining out my words, "I guess."

"Do you like him?" Caroline grinned like a pixie.

I felt tense when I realized that Damon was most-likely listening to our conversation. "Well—he is _rude_ and controlling. He never listens to what I say. He's also tactless and terrible!"

My voice had raised; a few students turned to look at me.

Caroline kept her eyes on me, silently waiting for me to answer her question.

I felt hot with anger, "Yes…"

"Poor you—" Caroline sniffed with sympathy as she turned her nose away from me. "—did you shower?"

***

I looked forward to lunch. School was helping me to retain my sanity. These routine acts of normalcy made my life feel less out of control.

I dragged my tray along the lunch-line with Matt close at my side.

"Caroline told me that you're dating Damon," his voice was apprehensive.

"Leave it to Caroline to tell the whole school," I complained.

"So you're not denying it. Bonnie—he's no good for you. He's not what you need," Matt kept following behind me.

I placed a hand to Matt's shoulder to cease him from following me, "Matt, you have _no_ idea what I need. I know all the risks involved with associating with Damon, but—I don't care. I'm going through some difficult things in my life right now, and what I _need_ is for you to let me go and focus on Caroline."

"Bonnie—" Matt started, but went silent.

I thought I had stunned Matt into silence, but it wasn't my doing at all. An arm was slipping across my shoulders from behind me and then around my neck.

I _knew_ his touch.

Damon was showing off how close he could physically touch me to simply taunt Matt. Damon's fingers smoothed over the skin of my collarbone suggestively.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Damon knew he was. The _bastard_.

Matt narrowed his gaze and stormed away furiously.

"He hates you," I was glaring too.

"I love that," Damon seemed to drink up negativity like soda.

"What do you want?" I asked breathlessly.

"_You_—to spend lunch with me," Damon's smile was mind-blowing.

My first instinct was to protest, but instead I whispered out something that faintly sounded like, "Okay…"

***

Damon wasn't shy about sitting close to me at the small table we had all to ourselves. I became very sensitive to his arm gently brushing against mine. Trying to eat was difficult to do when I could smell Damon's shower gel still fresh off his skin. Being around Damon made everything felt more—_alive_ somehow.

"So you find me tactless and terrible?" Damon fixed his eyes on me.

I felt like a rabbit facing a wolf. I tried my best to seem resistant, "That's what you get for _eavesdropping_."

"I like when you talk about me with such passionate loathing—" Damon leaned towards me to nudge his nose against the rim of my ear. "—I like to think it reflects how _energetic_ you'd be in bed…"

I didn't recoil from him. I began to tilt my cheek closer to his mouth. I couldn't stop the slow, stirring attraction that besieged me.

I could only speak quietly, "You're not getting me in bed, Damon."

Damon's lips grazed over the skin of my cheek. I could feel his cool breaths on my skin and the tightening of the muscles in his arms and legs. He was practically shaking with a devastating desire he forced himself to swallow down.

"No bed then—we'll use this table," he was smiling wickedly against me.

Damon may have not cared that the entire cafeteria was witnessing, but I didn't want strangers knowing the intimate details between us.

I was barely breathing, "You _can't_ do that. Everyone is watching."

Damon wasn't the least bit discouraged, "Mm, I do love an audience…"

"You always were a show off," A female voice spoke.

I hastily turned all attention away from Damon and saw Elena standing with her palms against the table surface. How long had she been there? Did I even want the answer to that?

Damon didn't bother to even look at Elena when he spoke crossly, "Elena, I'm in the middle of something here."

Elena smiled at me with a timeless, delicate beauty. I could tell she was used to Damon's rude behavior; she paid it no mind and extended a wave to me. "Hi Bonnie, I'm Elena. I've heard a lot about you lately. Hopefully we'll have more chances to talk in the future."

I was grateful for the distraction. Damon was too powerful to resist.

"Nice to meet you, Elena," I didn't expect her to be so friendly. I thought Damon had said his family didn't approve.

"Great, you've both met, everyone's all happy. Now—Elena—_what_ do you want?" Damon's words might have been courteous, but he spoke with such frustration from Elena's interruption.

Elena's smile dropped, "Damon, we need to talk."

"I'm _busy_," Damon accentuated.

"I'm the only one in the family who supports you, Damon. Please come talk with me?" Elena was asking earnestly.

I thought about how I saw Elena at the hospital on the day of my accident. She had been speaking to Professor Alaric with the same expression she was giving to Damon now. I wondered if she was the peacekeeper in the Saltzman's abnormal family.

"It's really okay! You two talk, please," I rose from my seat and in turn, so did Damon.

Our eyes met once more. Damon's stare seemed to tell me that this intimate moment wasn't over. My sassy smile responded back that it—most definitely—_was_ over.

***

I wasn't expecting there to be a black Sudan in front of Grams house when I arrived home…

After Elena had spoken to Damon during lunch he vanished from school for the rest of the day. His absence gave Caroline an excuse to rope me into helping her do Trig homework. Once I remembered that Grams had something of importance to tell me I rushed home.

I wasn't left to wonder the ownership of the Sudan for long. Quickly, I could spot Tyler Lockwood sitting outside near the front door. I felt relieved to see him. I enjoyed spending time with him; it was nice to be around someone who didn't send my mind reeling.

"Tyler!" I ran towards him enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?"

Tyler greeted me with just as much excitement in his eyes as mine, "You won't like it when I tell you."

My zeal turned into concern, "That's never a good way to start a conversation…"

"Your Grams called my mom and asked her if I had given you a ride to school. She asked if I drove a black convertible. I told my mom that only Damon had a car fitting that description and she went all weird on me and asked me to give her a ride here."

The color drained from my face completely, "No, no, no! Tyler, _please_ don't tell me that you think your mom told my Grams about Damon…"

Tyler tucked his hands into his pockets, "Possibly? _Probably_. Is that a bad thing?"

I knew that if Tyler was aware of the superstition surrounding the Saltzman's that Tyler's mother definitely had to believe it. I couldn't manage an answer for Tyler, I tried to get into the house to explain things and redeem myself.

As I touched the doorknob to walk in, Mrs. Lockwood was walking out.

Mrs. Lockwood was a woman who dressed in expensive business-casual clothing with a pearl necklace against her blouse. Her face was an exquisiteness that lacked any kindness to it. She flipped up her sunglasses to get a better look at my face.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood," I said lamely.

Mrs. Lockwood reached out her hand to touch my untidy hair, mentally judging me for it.

She pursed her bright-red lips, "Sweetie, you could do _so_ much better."

Was she talking about my hair, or about Damon?

"Mom, lets go now," Tyler seemed to sense how uneasy I was.

Mrs. Lockwood slowly placed her sunglasses back against her nose. She stared at me for a good ten seconds before turning to follow Tyler.

I would have to explain things to Tyler later. I slipped into the house and began searching the rooms for Grams.

"Grams? I'm home!" I called out.

No response.

I checked the living room first, eyeing my grams favorite couch for any sign of her. There was no one. I decided to check the kitchen to see if Grams was making soup. There was no one there either.

I darted up the staircase until I could see a flickering light coming from the sewing room. There was a steady buzzing sound coming from the same location.

"Grams?" I called once more just to be sure before stepping slowly down the hallway closer to the sewing room.

I stepped into the room and immediately could see the lit candles around the windowsill. The buzzing sound was coming from my grandmother's sewing machine, and there she was, working aggressively on a long quilt.

She stuffed a pocket of the quilt with a plant I'd never seen before, and then sewed it shut.

"Grams, I've been calling you—"

"You lied to me," she cut me off without even _looking_ at me.

Guilt filled me. "I don't think you'd understand if I explained it to you."

"No, the problem is that you don't understand how serious this is—" Grams stuffed more plants into the next quilt patch. "—and until you do, I forbid you to leave this house this weekend."

I was supposed to go to Norfolk with Damon, and I felt that he was equally as stubborn about me going as my grandmother was about me not going.

"You're being unreasonable, Grams!" I disputed.

"You are being _stupid_!" Grams snapped at me.

I stared wide-eyed at my grandmother. I'd never seen her so angry in all my life. Mixed-emotions began coursing through me. I felt like apologizing and complaining at the same time.

I swallowed back whatever tears wanted to come to my eyes, "Grams—what are you doing?"

Grams turned over a pattern and continued to sew, "It's a vervain quilt. You're going to need it when _they_ come for you."

I felt my heart beat faster with uneasiness, "When who comes?"

"The vampires—" Grams lowered her chin, diligently working hard on the quilt.

My legs felt weak; I began to drop to my knees, watching my grandmother who apparently knew all along everything I had just discovered.

"You mean the Saltzman's?" I couldn't believe I was saying this to her.

"Listen to me child. You are a witch—just like me—but unlike me, you are destined for something _very_ dangerous," Grams cast her eyes darkly on me. "And because of that, _**all**_ of the vampires are going to come for you…"


	8. Chapter 8 The Condemned

Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

PLEASE do not expect this to go the way Twilight did. I'm just using it as a platform to launch the story. Since Damon and Bonnie are nothing like Bella and Edward, don't expect the same plot structure or flow. Just accept it if I change people's last names to fit the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The Condemned

***

My reality had reached a point where I could no longer pretend that the supernatural didn't exist. Damon was a vampire and I was a witch. There would be no chance of a future between us. I could have deluded myself into thinking it was simply a secret insanity that Damon and I both shared, but not anymore.

Grams knew things…Grams knew terrifying things.

"What Tyler told you was no superstition. The changes you are going through we call 'the awakening'. It's when a witch awakens to her potential," Grams was sitting on my bed, stroking my hair as I laid with the pillow fiercely gripped between my arms.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the candle light, "Grams, I'm scared of what's happening to me."

"You have to be brave. Just remember—even with magic—there's a consequence for everything," Grams leaned down to kiss my hair. "Witches are a danger to the vampire. We're the only humans fully attuned to their existence, and the only humans that have the power to limit what they can do."

I didn't want to say anything else. I felt so tired and confused. I just wanted to sleep. I pressed my face into my pillow to hide it, hoping that Grams would take the hint that I wanted to be alone.

Grams was extremely observant. She stood from the bed and began to blow out each candle. "I'll be at Mrs. Lockwood's all day tomorrow. Remember that you're still grounded until I say that you can leave."

I nodded slowly, trying to make the movement firm enough for her to see.

I waited until I could hear the door shut. Darkness filled the room and I was completely alone.

I had the inkling to look out the window. I lifted my body from the bed, sitting up with perfect posture. My hair had stuck to the sides of my face and my neck. There was an old tree with a tangling of branches just outside the window. The branches mimicked a silhouette of black against the night landscape.

The hair on the back of my neck rose. I felt like someone was watching me, but there was no one to be seen…

***

By the time I woke up Grams was already gone. I forced myself to take a long, hot shower. I wanted the sweltering water to wash away all of my guilt and all of my terror.

I faced my bathroom mirror with a somber face, wiping away the steam that obscured my reflection. I certainly didn't look like a powerful witch. I just looked like a very wet and scared girl.

I changed into plain clothing and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

The doorbell rang.

I sluggishly made my way down the stairs towards the front door. I couldn't see who was outside, just their tall, dark shape through the window curtain.

The bell continued to ring.

"Coming!" I spoke hoarsely.

I opened the door to see Damon standing with the most dominant expression on his face. He hand his hands placed on both sides of the doorframe, deliberately waiting to successfully catch me off guard. He had on a black button up with the collar buttons opened for me to see his chiseled collarbone. The bottom of the shirt rode up _just_ enough to hint that he had sculpted hips.

"Damon," I said his name with surprise in my voice.

He lowered his chin to study me from top to bottom, "Women usually dress up for a date, not dress down…"

I'd forgotten that I was wearing an oversized t-shirt I'd gotten in Cabo San Lucas one spring. It embarrassingly said: "What happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo."

Compared to his stunning form I always felt inadequate.

I crossed my arms to try to hide the lettering, "Damon, why are you here?"

"It's Saturday—we're due for a road trip, remember?"

I had also forgotten that I was supposed to go out with Damon…

"Damon, I'm really sorry, but Grams grounded me, I can't leave the house," I felt twelve-years-old to admit that I was grounded.

Damon leaned against the frame. "So invite me in…"

For a moment I considered the idea, then decided against it, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I _really_ think you should let me in," Damon's tone was more persuasive.

It was bizarre for me; I didn't expect Damon to be the type to care about receiving an invitation. I wondered why he didn't just push me aside, wander into the living room and start camping on my couch.

"My Grams has the senses of a hound dog, she'd know you had been here if I let you in," I was going to stand my ground.

"Then come outside, it'll be fun—I promise," Damon was like a serpent with his temptations.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm hardly dressed for going to Norfolk."

"Luckily, I wasn't planning on us going there anyway—" Damon extended his hand out to me; a simple ring he wore reflected the sunlight off it. "—what you're wearing is perfect for it."

I stared at his innocently offered palm, "If I go to hell for this, I hope you know that I'm going to take you down with me."

Damon smiled deviously, "I'd gladly go, I personally prefer to wear sunglasses in hell than a halo in heaven."

I took his hand carefully, squeezing his fingers. My mouth curved a tiny smile, "I guess some like it hot…"

"_Very_ hot," Damon added as he pulled me from the doorstep and towards him.

I gave one fleeting glance back to my grandmother's house, "She really is going to kill me, you know."

"Tis' better to ask for forgiveness than permission," Damon answered without regret.

Somehow it felt like that was his philosophy for everything…

***

Damon drove impossibly fast. We reached a place I'd never been to. There were tall trees that reached up eagerly towards the overcast sky. He parked his convertible off the side of the road and we walked along a dirt path deeper into the forest.

"Damon, where are you taking me?" I could see his back turned towards me. He walked through the branches and rocks with ease.

"Almost there," Damon answered.

I tried my best to keep up with his pace without tripping, "I'd never have pegged you for the type to enjoy nature hikes."

"I'm not," Damon answered again without pausing his steps.

I twisted my mouth with curiosity, "If this isn't a hike, then what is it?"

"A revelation," Damon was only giving me vague, short answers.

"Okay, when are you going to answer me with more than two words?" I was annoyed.

Damon stopped moving, his chin rotating directly to his right. I followed his gaze to see a hidden clearing in the woods. I couldn't stop staring at how picturesque the small area was. Wildflowers were flourishing anxiously over the green patches of grass and moss.

"We are here," He said with a swaggering lift to his voice.

I steadily stepped out towards the clearing, lifting up my hands to touch the sunbeams.

"It's lovely, Damon," the scene was moving me emotionally.

Damon stayed near the shade of the tree, placing his pale against the bark.

"It is, isn't it? But this meadow isn't the reason why I brought you here. We are here, because it's far enough for me to demonstrate to you exactly what I am."

I hadn't felt edgy being around Damon the entire day until that very moment. I looked down at my feet, "I know what you are, Damon…"

"No"—In a split second Damon was behind me—"You don't."

I turned to face him, but the Damon I knew wasn't there. He had turned from the beautifully gorgeous boy into a terrifying thing. His eyes were glowing a bright electric blue that crackled lightening against the rims of his pupils. The white part of his eyes had turned red. Veins had taken over his face and what little color he had to his skin was turning pale and purple. He was barely even recognizable.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping; his appearance had taken me by surprise.

Damon's face remained distorted as he paced around me in the sunlight. He wanted me to take all of it in. He showed me clearly the razor-sharp row of teeth and the dark spots that emerged under his eyes from his blood lust.

"You see, my attractive features are all just a façade, what you see now—this—is my true face, Bonnie…" it was difficult for Damon to speak between his pointed teeth.

I had lost the ability to speak. There were no words I could say, and no way I could look away from him.

"You are the first human that's been able to see this face without dying or being compelled," Damon began to laugh as he paced. His voice and the way he laughed while under his vampiric form stirred my blood. "You know it's funny. When I was born—over a century and a half ago—the pregnancy nearly killed my mother. She said that I was a little _daemon_ inside of her. And that is what inspired my namesake. Can you imagine that? Your own mother condemning you to be a demon. I wonder what she'd say about me now…"

I felt my lips part and I held back tears that threatened to spill.

Damon could sense the racing in my blood. He lifted his nose and inhaled the aroma of my blood sweetly, "Your heart is racing."

In another blink of an eye he was in front of me again and touching the side of my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Do I scare you?" He asked with a wry smile.

I still wasn't able to form a single syllable; I just gazed deeply into his grotesque eyes.

Damon darted away from me again; his movements were like the blurring wing-flaps of a humming bird. He opened out his arms to emphasize everything that he was, "Does it scare you to know that if you tried to run, I'd catch you?"

Damon closed his fingers into a fist, shifting rapidly to slam his bare knuckles against a tree to crack open the trunk beneath the force of his strength, "Does it scare you that you can't even attempt to fight me?"

Finally Damon was in front of me again, his hand smoothing along the side of my neck to massage my free-flowing pulse. I couldn't stop shaking from his touch.

"Or maybe you are scared that I have little willpower, and will _drain_ you until your last breath," Damon softly hissed through his fangs.

The tears flowed freely from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks until they touched against Damon's hands.

"I am scared"—I admitted—"but I know what you are, if you didn't care…if you wanted me _dead_, I would be. You saved me _twice_."

Damon seemed furious with my admission. He pressed his chest against me; turning his disfigured mouth close to mine, "You _are_ afraid of me. Don't you find what you see disgusting?"

I breathed into his mouth, trying to still how much I trembled against him, "I find what I see sad. You've carried this burden for over a hundred years—this secret. I understand why you have a hard time feeling sympathy for humanity when you will outlive it."

I took a chance and touched Damon's face. I let my fingers trace over the terrifying veins and pale skin, "I know it's not easy being different. To have something dark inside of you that you can't control."

Damon growled, but didn't retreat from me, "You know _nothing_!"

I tried to soothe him by making my voice gentle, "Damon, I'm not like your mother. I don't see you as a demon. I see you as someone who is—less than human—and lost. Just like me—"

I didn't get to finish my speech. Damon gripped the side of my neck with one hand, and my waist with the other. With a single moment he'd pulled me to make his mouth collapse against mine. I could feel his fangs brush my lips, and the blazing appetite that threatened to take my breath away.

My arms were mindlessly gripping hold of Damon's hair. How he looked no longer mattered. I didn't care if his true form frightened me. There was a need that had blossomed inside of me. I wanted to do anything to keep him closer to me—anything to keep him kissing me.

I'd never been kissed like this. I'd never _dreamed_ of kisses like this. A kiss with hair tangling, chests throbbing and breaths forced fervently. Damon kissed me so savagely and passionately I felt like he was trying to find a soul for himself within tasting my aching heat.

My legs went numb, my skin shivered, and my heart thrummed within my rib cage. I felt like if he kept kissing me I would explode.

Damon suddenly jerked his mouth from off of me and threw himself away from me. He placed a hand over his mouth and turned his face away from me as he gestured with the other hand for me to stay back.

"Damon," I breathed out his name; still too stunned from the kiss.

"_Don't_ come near me. If you step any closer, I _promise_ that I will drain you," Damon had never looked more feral than he did now. I knew he was struggling to resist biting me and the act alone made me feel more compelled to be near him.

I didn't follow my initial impulse. I obediently stayed where I was.

Damon's face slowly shifted back to the captivating human features. He groaned laboriously as he worked to balance himself. Bloodlust was _painful_ for him to oppose. It physically was hurting him every time he enforced himself not to take my blood.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Damon laughed bitterly, "You're sorry for not being my dinner? W-o-w, you're twisted."

I felt a smile draw up to my lips, "If I wasn't twisted I couldn't like someone like you…"

Damon delighted in my response. All refinement had returned to his body as he stepped towards me, "_So_ glad to see that you've come to terms with our relationship."

My face flushed feverishly, "Don't make me regret it."

Damon waggled his finger and embarked on walking back towards the forest, "I make no promises. If you think this is what happens from kissing, just you _wait_ until we get to second base…"

"Hey! Don't think I'm _that_ easy," I warned him.

Damon dropped down into a crouch, his hands tucking behind him as he offered his back towards me, "Hop on."

I eyed him skeptically, "I'm not ten you know."

"No, but you are slow," Damon continued to motion for me. "Get on."

I carefully placed myself against Damon's back. My arms wrapped against his neck, and my legs tightened around the sides of his body.

"God, what do you weigh? A thousand pounds?" Damon complained mischievously while he pretended to struggle with standing.

I laughed against him, "Shut up! This from a man who can stop trucks and smash trees with his bare hands."

In a flash Damon was moving through the forest. All around us the wildlife had become nothing more than a smear of greens and blues. It was too fast for my eyes to process. I pressed my cheek against Damon's back. Smelling his hair, and feeling his strong muscles briskly move.

It was dizzying how fast we reached the car. It was at that point I realized Damon didn't even need a car. He was a mysterious, frightening and wondrous thing.

The world kept spinning even after Damon had stopped moving.

"That was a rush," I gasped.

"You'll get used to it," Damon said suggestively as he unlocked the car doors.

A trace of gloom filled me as I touched the door handle. I was going to return back to Grams. Her words still haunted me about the bleak future I would face.

Vampires and witches were _not_ allowed to be together.

I was a coward. I hadn't even mustered the courage to tell Damon what I was. I wondered if Damon and I would ever have another carefree moment like this again.

"Why are you hesitating?" Damon's voice broke through my thoughts.

I sighed, "I was thinking—that I really hope Grams doesn't find out I left home."

Damon pushed down his shades, his devilish lips bending with pleasure, "Well—my little masochist—I won't tell her if you don't. After all, 'What happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo'..."


	9. Chapter 9 The Saltzman's

Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

Sorry for the delay, I've had to study these past few weeks. I hope everyone is doing well. Thank you to those who are sticking with the story despite the time lapse. Stay Glamorous!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

The Saltzman's

Damon drove me back home safe and sound.

Damon turned off the engine, "Here we are, Cinderella—and way before pumpkin time."

I spied out the window towards the house. It looked just as vacant as when I left it, which could only mean that Grams hadn't arrived back yet.

"I'll have to go in and make some kind of mess, my Grams would never believe that I stayed home all day with the house being spotless," I was already devising a plan mentally.

"Come meet my family…"

I had to look at Damon to make sure he'd actually spoken.

"What?"

"You heard me. Come meet my family," Damon's voice was stern.

"Damon, I…" I started but then misplaced my vocabulary. I tried again. "Damon, I can't. My grandmother _grounded_ me, there's no excuse I could tell her that would allow me to leave."

"Use Tyler Lockwood. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to let you leave if she thought you were with _him_," Damon said Tyler's name with aversion.

Something wasn't right.

"How did you know that my Grams knew Tyler, Damon?" I asked with wariness.

Damon's smile was unsettling, "Do you want to meet my family, last chance. Yes, or no?"

"What happens if I say no? I mean—I'd be a fresh piece of meat in a den full of vampires. Doesn't sound like the best idea in the world," I'd excuse the fact that Damon avoided my question for now.

"You have nothing to worry about; they only eat animals. They're practically the vampires version of a vegan," he scoffed.

I tried to convince myself of all the reasons not to go, but just as much as I was drawn to Damon, I felt drawn towards the truth. Grams wasn't someone I could reason with, maybe Professor Alaric would be more accommodating.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," I gave in.

"I knew you'd agree. I already told Elena you'd be coming over—and let me tell you, she is _thrilled_," Damon had a way of saying things where you couldn't always be sure if he was serious or not.

"I said I'd see, I didn't give you an definite answer yet," I slid out of the car, shutting the door and resolving to head back into the house.

I could hear the sound of the car window rolling down.

"Not going to invite me in for dessert?" Damon called out.

"Go home Damon!" I shouted back and stepped inside to roughly close the door.

***

I had tried to make amends. I made sure that dinner was set out on the table and ready for Grams to eat. I cleaned the candle wax from off the windowsill and the floors around my bedroom. I even showered once more to make sure that Damon's breathtaking scent was off me.

When I was sure I had everything in place I rushed up into my room, closed the door and began to dial Tyler's number.

"Bonnie!" Tyler's voice sounded way too excited to hear from me.

"Tyler! How are you?" I made obligatory small talk.

"Honestly? One of my family members has been acting really strange lately," Tyler confessed.

"Do you think it's serious?" I was sincerely concerned.

"I hope not. What can I do for you, Bonnie?" Tyler must have sensed that I wasn't making a casual call.

I exhaled. It was time to profess. "Look, I don't want you to feel used or misled. I need to go somewhere, and my Grams has me locked in here like a disobedient dog. I was thinking she might let me go if I told her that I was going with you…"

Tyler fell silent for a moment and then asked, "Why me? Does she specifically like me?"

"She trusts your family." I hadn't fully figured out the reasoning's behind her trust of the Lockwood's, but I intended to.

"Who are you really wanting to go see—Damon?" Tyler's voice was carefully emotionless with his question.

I gripped the phone tightly, "Tyler, I need you to help me. I know we're not close, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Yeah—sure. Whatever, I'll help you." Tyler was more understanding than I deserved.

"I'll make this up to you. I _promise_…" I vowed.

The next morning arrived quickly. I made sure to wake extra early to provide breakfast for Grams when she awoke. I was still in the process of frying the eggs when she walked towards the table.

"Morning Grams!" I tried to sound as chipper as possible.

Grams pursed her lips bitterly, her forehead wrinkling with her uncertainties. "Uh oh, what do you want?"

I moved the pan from off the burner, darting over to the table to pull out a seat for Grams, "I just want you to have a healthy and well-balanced breakfast."

"I ain't buying what you're selling for one second," Grams said as she slowly eased into her seat, "You're wanting me to lift your punishment."

I placed my hands together swiftly as I neared her, "Tyler asked me to go out with him today, and he's coming over. You'll see him for yourself, please don't embarrass me by making me tell him that I'm grounded."

"I know my methods are hard to understand and that my decisions might even confuse you, but I assure you that everything I do does not lack purpose…" she clarified.

"Then as your grand-daughter you should consider the fact that I carry the same blood that you do, and everything I do is with the best of intentions too," was my rebuttal.

Grams shot me an authoritative stare; she was searching my eyes for authenticity. I held my ground firmly. I needed her to see how important this was to me.

"Fine, but only a few hours, and _only_ with Tyler," Grams compromised.

I threw my arms around Grams shoulders, clinging to her frame cheerfully, "_Thank_ you, thank you! Got it! Only a short while and only with Tyler. I'll get you those eggs now!"

A part of me was saddened by the lies I was telling my Grams, but another part of me knew the same way I was keeping secrets, so was Grams.

***

Tyler arrived at the door and I made sure Grams could clearly see him there. After that, everything else fell into place. Tyler drove me towards the outskirts of town where there were more trees than homes. Damon had texted the meeting point to my phone, but when we arrived to the location I could only see trees on either side of the road.

"He wants me to drop you off at the side of the road in the middle of no where?" Tyler asked, "Bonnie, how can I leave you here in good conscience?"

I drug my phone from my pocket to wave it at Tyler with an appearance of assurance written on my face.

"My phone is on, if I have any problems, I'll call you. Just trust me on this," what the hell was I saying? It was by far one of the stupidest things I was ever prepared to do.

Tyler still didn't seem satisfied, but really—what choice did he have in the matter? He nodded slowly towards me, "If you end up missing, I _will_ hunt him down you know."

Tyler's voice was so solemn it nearly frightened me. It was nowhere close to the volumes Damon could radiate, but it was still enough to make me believe that he would do everything in his power to hurt Damon if something happened to me.

"Thanks Ty, I'll see you," I couldn't say anything else. I slipped out of the vehicle and watched Tyler pull away.

I removed my compact mirror from my purse to check and make sure my outfit was suitable. I had carefully picked out my clothes for the occasion. I wore my favorite emerald green top that was tasteful and my best pair of jeans. I had to be sure that too much skin wasn't visible. I wasn't sure what the dress code was for meeting the vampiric parents.

"Those jeans make me want to do _terrible_ things to you…" I was startled by Damon's voice suddenly in my right-ear.

I fumbled to keep from dropping the mirror in my hand, but Damon's fingers were already in front of me to catch it.

I managed to catch my breath, "Why do you have to always _sneak_ up on me?"

Damon grasped my wrist with no permission and began pulling me along through the trees towards a smaller road as he explained, "Because it's _fun_, Bonnie. There's this moment where a human heart has a steady beat and when it's introduced to surprise, the rhythm changes. Lets say that I have a fascination for your rhythm."

I didn't know whether to be angry or flattered, "You have disturbing fascinations if you get off on hearing the fear in my heart."

"Mm, and this is where it becomes painfully apparent that you don't even know yourself. Your heart doesn't operate like most humans"—Damon turned up a smile—"I hear the sound of something ready to _burst_ out of you…"

I was following Damon, but I wasn't able to focus anymore. My heart was different? What was inside of me that wanted to get out? What would happen if it did?

"Home, sweet home," Damon was eyeing something ahead of us.

The road had lead to an impressively massive and expensive looking Tudor style boarding house. It was nestled in the middle of the woods so unobtrusively and so beautifully that it was surreal.

"It's—so much bigger than what I had in mind," I said in awe. Most people lived in a simple house or an apartment; Damon lived in a palace.

"We have extravagant taste. It's the Salvatore Boarding House—or at least it used to be. Now it's the Saltzman residency," Damon led me to the large front door, turning it open for me.

The interior of the boarding house was much more amazing than the exterior. I felt like I was in a museum. Suits of armor were carefully collected and displayed. Swords and shields lined along the wall. Expensive antiques filled the entire foyer and throughout the hallway. I felt nervous to even step on the rug placed near the door, it looked Persian and costly.

At the end of the hall I could see Professor Alaric and his wife Jenna slowly approaching towards Damon and I.

"Bonnie, welcome to our home!" Jenna warmly offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Saltzman," I smiled awkwardly.

Jenna waved her hand glibly as she contended, "Oh god, no! That makes me feel _ancient_. Call me Jenna."

"Okay—_Jenna_," I tested out the sound of her name.

Alaric glanced at Damon who remained shadily quiet before he spoke to me, "Bonnie, I apologize for the circumstances which we met under at the hospital. We were simply trying to protect Damon and ourselves. I hope we're able to make a better impression on you today."

"Oh, you know, don't even worry about that," I tried to put their minds at ease. It was still a surreal feeling to be holding such a polite conversation with two vampires.

"Bonnie!" an excited, feminine voice called out my name.

I turned my attention from the professor to witness Elena running towards me. Her long, brown hair swung beautifully around her as she showed a beautifully white smile. In less than a minute her arms were around me and her chin against my shoulder. She hugged me the way a best friend would. I felt obligated to squeeze her back.

"I'm so glad you came here," Elena murmured gratefully.

Her touch was gentle and meltingly comfortable.

Jenna and Alaric were smiling, but there was something tense about them.

Damon was rubbing the temples of his forehead. Despite the fact he invited me here, he didn't seem very pleased for me to meet his family.

"Stefan, don't linger in the doorways, come meet Bonnie," Damon called out.

An attractive young man who favored Damon in attractiveness slipped from a doorway to near us. Elena released me finally, opting instead to grasp Stefan's hands.

Stefan tried his best to smile at me, but there was uncertainty in his hauntingly exquisite eyes, "Welcome to our home, Bonnie. You're the first human Damon's brought home that wasn't…compelled."

"Thank you, Stefan," I said. I wasn't sure I wanted to know exactly how many women Damon had brought home—compelled or not.

Damon was looking between Elena and Stefan, "Did Anna and Jeremy decide that they didn't want to join the party?"

"Anna and Jeremy are really sorry they couldn't come, they're preoccupied," Elena gave an expert excuse. I knew the truth though. Anna and Jeremy didn't like me knowing their secret; I threatened their very existence.

"Damon, may I have a word with Bonnie privately?" Alaric's voice was patient.

Damon gave Alaric an admonishing look before he agreed, "Sure—_dad_—we can spare a minute, but make it quick. Bonnie and I have a busy day planned."

"It won't take long, don't worry," Alaric assured Damon. He then motioned for my to follow him into the library.

"Nice meeting all of you!" I made sure I said that before rushing to keep up with the professor.

Alaric made sure that the doors to the library were closed once we stepped inside. He then moved to the large desk to flick on a steady pendulum metronome. He seemed cautious about being overheard.

"Have a seat," he told me.

I carefully settled onto an antique couch in front of an ornate coffee table with a glass top. I was admiring how amazing the fabric felt, "This place is beautiful."

"This place has dark secrets, don't let its beauty beguile you," Alaric was clearing off an armchair; turning it so he could be facing my direction.

I laced my fingers, I wasn't able to contain my curiosity any longer, "Professor, I have so many questions to ask you."

"And hopefully—in due time—I'll be able to answer them. For now I feel it's more important for me to warn you of a few things," Alaric had a way of explaining things like a schoolroom lecture. "My family is the most important thing to me, Bonnie. Nothing comes above it. We've worked very hard to maintain what we have here in Mystic Falls. We've adapted by learning that it's best to keep to ourselves and avoid getting involved in the affairs of humans."

I felt one side of my mouth twitch, "Are you asking me _not_ to date Damon?"

"No, of course not. You see the others have accepted this philosophy—all except for Damon. He sees humanity as being beneath him; he even refuses to accept us fully. You see, out of all of us, Damon, Stefan and Anna are the eldest vampires. I had Jenna, Elena and Jeremy under my care and offered them an alliance. We made a peace and agreed to become a family in order to protect our identities. So, the question remains—if Damon was so set against humans, why take an interest in you?" Alaric asked.

"You tell me. Damon says, that I'm different from other humans," I was looking at my ankles.

"You are. You can't be compelled. There are very few individuals who are unable to be compelled, and usually those individuals were not simply human. If you are what I believe you are, then you are in danger," Alaric was sounding like my grandmother.

Alaric Saltzman knew that I was a witch…did Damon know already too?

"I've been hearing that a lot lately, but I've gotten no explanation on what I'm supposed to be avoiding." I was feeling upset.

"As vampires, we have many pros and cons. In order to avoid the cons of our—un-life—we would utilize the help of those gifted in dark arts"—Alaric lifted his finger to show me his ring—"The lapis lazuli ring for instance. There are very few of these in the world, and they can only be made by the most powerful of witches. Once worn by a vampire, daylight is no longer a con."

"So, you're saying I'm in danger because vampires will seek me out to have me conjure up spells and trinket charms for them? I can't do any of those things anyway," I was shaking.

"If only it were that simple. There is a group of vampires, a hierarchy society that dictates all rules out to the rest of us. Since witches have the ability to either amplify or inhibit a vampires' abilities they are considered a hazard. While the hierarchy is old and powerful, they passed a ruling to have all witches killed," Alaric was grim and to the point.

I bit my lower lip, "Damon doesn't want me dead; he's proven that."

"He's not what you have to worry about. Elena told me that she spotted some new vampires in town. They started coming here the day you arrived, and we believe more will come as well," Alaric forewarned.

I felt my lashes flutter against me as I blinked with disbelief. I didn't want to sit anymore; I stood instead.

"Professor Saltzman?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I…trust Damon?"

The strangest expression crossed Alaric's face as his brows set themselves low towards the bridge of his nose. It was clearly a difficult answer for him. He parted his lips to speak, but out of the blue Damon and Stefan were in the room.

"Well, isn't this fantastic?" Damon was obviously being sarcastic. Suddenly his arm was around me in such a blatant fashion. "I think family fun time is over. I'm going to pretend that I'm giving her a tour of my bedroom, but we're all big enough to know that I don't want to be disturbed."

I wanted to ask Damon to let me stay with the professor longer. I wanted answers from Alaric, but Damon was someone that was difficult to say no to. I was already being encouraged upstairs.

"Bonnie, if you need _anything_, we're right here," Stefan said. Somehow it felt like he was offering me protection from Damon.

Damon's room was not what I was expecting. The typical image of vampires usually conjures up darkness, and gothic furnishings. Damon's room felt timeless and emotionless. His large bed with silk sheets hinted a life of promiscuity. His shelves were filled with literature, but not a single photo was visible.

I allowed my fingers to trace along the line of books, "Damon, I thought you wanted me to meet your family, why am I in your bedroom?"

In one second Damon had shot from one side of the room behind me. His nose was rushing against the back of my neck, taunting himself with the warmth of my pulse.

"What's wrong—don't trust me?" Damon whispered.

I felt embarrassed and irritated. Damon had heard me ask Professor Saltzman about trusting him?

I kept my eyes on the books. There was one about demonology right in front of my face. It was sandwiched between the vampire folklore book and the occult literature.

"I don't know what to think! Everyday I'm discovering new things about you and with everything I learn it makes your intentions less and less clear"—I shook my head— "I'm not an _idiot_. It's hard to believe some supernatural vampire would all of a sudden become dumbstruck by some little human girl, fall for her and whisk her away from the world she knew into his own. What do you expect to happen? I don't exactly picture you, your family and I going to play _baseball_ together like normal people," I emphasized on baseball.

"That's ridiculous, vampires don't play baseball"—Damon smiled artfully—"we play full contact football! Something where we're sure to break a rib or two and have to _jab_ it back into our torso."

"Gee, _that's_ pleasant," I glared.

There was the clapping of thunder outside. A storm was coming. It felt like the heavens themselves were warning me to leave curiosity behind—to leave _Damon_ behind.

Damon places his lips against my neck, kissing against it with an agonizing slowness. I could feel his canines grow with excitement. He enjoyed toying himself with the thought of my blood. It made it impossible for me not to shiver.

"All I wanted was to let you come see my family, and come see my room. Isn't that what every boyfriend wants to do with his girlfriend? A room says a lot about a person—it says the most intimate details of your life," Damon murmured.

Damon's voice turned smoother and sweeter than the richest of milk chocolate, "Show me your intimate side. _Invite_ me into your home. Your grandmother will never know."

This seemed important to him. He'd been so patient. Damon seemed to have a respect for the sanctity of my space.

I breathed out a soft, faint, "Okay…"


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning

Title: Night Light

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

We're coming towards the end of my fan fiction. In the next few chapters it will be finished. The events in this story are a twist on the events from the first book of the Twilight saga. It's more of Twilight the way I see it—with Damon & Bonnie added of course. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The Beginning

I remembered the story of little red riding hood that my grandmother had told me as a child. She had read the original story—the gruesome one where the wolf is paid some horrific way of dying.

That story stuck with my closely after hearing it. Goodness prevails in the end, the bad tempter who misleads the poor little red is given some horrible punishment for failing to be trust worthy. That was my logic anyway.

For the first time I realized the true nature of this story. If little red had simply listened to her grandmother, nothing would have happened. The wolf and all his fiendish ways would still be alive. The grandmother and the grandchild would have never gone through the pain and turmoil of suffering the capture of the wolf and being held within his belly to await their fate. The hunter would have never found the wolf.

So is the wolf really to blame, or little red for letting him in?

Damon and I were getting ready to leave the house together, but all too quickly Elena had raced down the staircase and stopped in front of us.

"Where are you two going?" She was staring between the two of us with her soft, brown eyes.

Damon smiled cynically, "_Out_."

Damon tried to brush past Elena, but she insisted on standing in front of him.

"But it's so early, and it's about to really storm out there. I think it'd be better if you both waited a little bit before you left. I'm sure Bonnie is starving," Elena was pushing.

I wasn't sure of Elena's intentions, but I decided to aid her efforts. I threw Damon my most convincing smile, "Actually, I am really hungry. I would love to have a snack before going."

Damon's eyes had a way of making you feel naked when he looked at you. He could see your skin, your heart and nearly stroke your soul with his gaze.

Damon was trying to mirror back my expression, "Oh, but I'm sure there's tons to eat back at your _grandmother's_ house—after all—a house filled with vampires isn't exactly going to have a fridge stocked with a roast beef dinner…"

"Actually, I was at the store earlier since I knew Bonnie was coming," Elena interjected.

"That's so sweet of her, Damon. I can't say no to that," I continued to force my lips to retain their equally as bitter smile.

Damon leaned towards me. The closer he got the more I struggled to hold his gaze with my own. He lifted a single brown and quirked a half-smirk with his ill-behaved mouth, "Fine."

Damon was turning to lead us towards the kitchen, but once again Elena was quickly turning in the way again.

"Damon, um, Stefan really needs to talk to you, he says it's important. I can take care of Bonnie, don't worry," Elena was trying to reassure Damon.

"Hm, let me think about that. Two women gossiping about me in a kitchen…No good can come of that," Damon spoke plainly.

"Damon, please, it'll only be for a minute," it was Stefan who had spoken this time. I'm not sure when he had arrived, the Saltzman family had a strange way of appearing out of nothingness.

"Do you have anything to really _fear_ from the girls getting better acquainted?" Stefan's question almost sounded like a challenge.

Damon flashed his teeth with his smile, "_No_, of course not."

Damon grasped a hold of the side of my face, pulling my head close enough for a possessive kiss to be placed against my burning temple. Very carefully he murmured, "I will be back, _very_ quickly."

"_Stop_ that. I will eat, _very_ quickly," I felt mortified that Damon was so brazenly physical with me in front of his family.

Elena had a hold of my wrist, pulling me from Damon's side. I was compliant, but I looked over my shoulder to notice that Damon was standing in the hall continuing to watch me until we were no longer visible to each other.

The kitchen was equally as impressive as the rest of the house. It was too large for a family, and simply too quiet. There was fine china neatly stacked in the cupboards, and several cooking utensils that looked as though they hadn't been used. I knew there were no family dinners had at the table in this house. It made my miss the warmth of Grams kitchen.

I settled myself at a barstool near the countertop.

Elena was at the door handle of the fridge, pulling it open to spy over the contents, "I thought you could have a sandwich. I hope you like Turkey. I really don't know what's good to eat or not anymore."

"Turkey is fine with me, thank you," I was truly flattered by Elena's consideration.

"Good. I envy you in many ways, you know. I really miss food and the way it made me feel—" Elena set down the bread and lunchmeat to the counter, smiling at me. "—especially the way an apple tasted and how it would crunch in my mouth. I miss the sensation of sweet, salty, juicy and delightful. I can _try_ these things, but it doesn't taste the same. It all feels empty, pointless and lacking now."

I hadn't realized until that moment how much sensations Damon was deprived of and had been deprived of for years. I wondered how Elena had come to be what she was, why was she so different from the other Saltzman's?

"Elena, how were you…" my voice trailed.

"Made?" Elena finished with a smile.

"Such a lame way to ask you, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that," I lifted my hands to cover my face.

"No, it's fine! I was going to tell you anyway," Elena began opening the items. "Well—I was like you, really. I was a human and I met this amazing, tall-dark handsome, brooding guy. I thought his eyes were so intense that just a stare from him made my stomach turn to jelly. We connected and at first it was great, like any love affair in the beginning. Then—well—things suddenly weren't so good. I found out my handsome stranger was a vampire. I was in danger by seeing him, and it lead to a compromising situation for me…"

Elena started to use the butter knife to spread mustard over one half of the bread, "I ended up in the hospital, and I was dying. Jenna—my aunt, she couldn't watch me die and Jeremy—my brother—was dead. I was all she had."

Elena's eyes took on a deep sadness, "So, when someone you love is about to die, everything changes. Stefan couldn't bear to see me suffer, but he didn't want me to become a vampire like himself. Damon tried to push him to turn me, but he wouldn't. And I was okay with death. I'd made my peace, but Jenna—she hadn't. That's when the professor approached her. He told her that he came from a family of vampires that had once formed an alliance with the Salvatore's in a civil war. He revealed to her that Jeremy was alive, and that he had 'saved' him. She pleaded with him to save me."

I felt myself slide out of my seat and move closer to Elena. I just couldn't let her stand with such a pained expression on her face and the stained butter knife in hand. My fingers touched her back comfortingly.

"I knew I wanted to be with Stefan, and if Professor Saltzman could give me that, I _wanted_ it. So—he turned me. I died. I had a funeral; it was so simple in a quaint church. My aunt Jenna was the only one at the funeral who didn't cry, because she knew the truth," Elena inhaled slowly, trying to hold back her tears. "I awoke to my new life and new sensations. I wasn't strong like Stefan; I never knew the dangers he faced of resisting human blood. Jenna was my mistake. I never meant to drain her—I couldn't stop myself. Alaric turned her in order to save her too. I vowed to never take human life again, to try to be more like Stefan. When I made that vow and became one of the Saltzman's."

I was swallowing audibly, feeling a wave of emotions swell within myself from Elena's story, "I'm so sorry, Elena…"

Elena smiled through her grief, "It's okay. I've gotten used to this lifestyle now. Stefan found me again, and Professor Alaric worked to bridge our families together to reform a new alliance. So, here we are now."

I wrapped my arms around Elena, I didn't care if she was a vampire; I felt sympathy overwhelm me. For that moment we were simply standing like that. The sandwich had been forgotten, there were no more words.

Left in the silence I remembered the tall Tyler had told me. He had warned me about the curse on the family. If the Saltzman's drank human blood the werewolves would rise. If Alaric had made Elena, wouldn't her attack on Jenna have affected the curse?

I had to have answers, "Elena, I am sorry if this is insensitivity, but my friend, Tyler Lockwood, told me about a family curse…"

Elena looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a family curse, isn't there? The Lockwood's believe that you all are cursed with being unable to drink human blood," I knew Tyler hadn't lied to me. It could only mean that what the Lockwood's believed wasn't the truth.

"Whatever happened in the past with the Saltzman's, those people were not us. Alaric's family was killed off long ago by the vampire hierarchy, he is all that's left. But there's been no curse. We do not feed off humans by choice," Elena explained.

This was too much for me. Why hadn't Damon told me different? I hadn't exactly told him everything Tyler told me, but I felt that he could have clarified something—_anything_—more than he did.

Elena's squeezed my fingers, "Bonnie, I can see that you're confused. I have to confess; I didn't ask you to come in here for a snack. I wanted to tell you that I know Damon, I know him very well. During my weakest point when I was a young vampire, Damon was the one that encouraged me to feed off people. It's taken me a long time to forgive him, and to forgive myself for what I did. Damon doesn't see things the way most people do. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made…"

I couldn't control my breathing, I felt dizzy, "First the professor warns me, and now you too, Elena. God, I feel like an idiot. I knew he had an agenda, he couldn't just be that interested in me, there has to be something wrong. I'm just a girl."

Elena lifted her thin fingers to brush over my hair, "You are anything, but that. I am warning you, the same way I was warned, but I will say this—I've never seen Damon give anyone the attention he's giving you. I know, he has feelings for you—they might be hard to read—but they are there. Things are going to be risky, that can't be helped, but you need to decide to what lengths are you willing to go to discover the truth and to discover his heart…"

I could hear the sounds of footsteps. Immediately Elena and I cleared our expressions and released each other.

Stefan was entering the kitchen with Damon in tote. I knew Stefan had purposefully wanted us to hear them coming.

"Look at that, spent so much time gabbing you didn't even get to eat your food," Damon pointed with irritation.

"Well, you know how it gets—two women gossiping in a kitchen and all…" I countered.

Stefan joined Elena, and she quickly put together my turkey sandwich to hand it to me. As my fingers reached to take it from hers there was a moment where I understood that I'd never really experienced such honesty and friendship from another girl. I had friends that were shallow back in California, or ones that I couldn't tell secrets to—like Caroline and Matt. Elena was one I knew I could tell everything and anything to.

"Are you ready now?" Damon posed.

"Yes, I think I'm very ready," I took place beside Damon, watching Elena wave to me with a smile.

"Come again soon!" Elena called out to me.

* * *

Damon and I were walking back down the path from the boarding house. A light drizzle has started to fall and the clouds let us know that it was only a taste of more to come.

Walking beside Damon had taken on a new feeling. When I stared at him, I couldn't understand him or the feelings I had for him. The rain was saturating his hair, and his cheeks were becoming wet with sky tears. Everything about him in that moment gave me mixed emotions.

His eyes caught mine.

"Am I so picturesque that you can't take your eyes off me?" Damon asked smugly, ruining the moment.

"I was just wondering who was beside me," I said in a single breath.

"While Elena's cooking skills are likely _traumatic_, they're not traumatic enough to give you amnesia," Damon smiled with his sarcasm.

"I'm being _serious_, Damon. You confuse me, sometimes you seem so calculating, but most of the time you're a complete _jerk_, and then other times you surprise me," I couldn't walk anymore, I had to stop and say what I felt. "Are we really dating? I don't know myself when I'm around you. I don't know whether to kiss you or to run from you. What am I to you, Damon?"

I reached out my hands to grasp the sides of his jacket, tugging gently against it. I buried my face against his chest, unable to make eye contact as I uttered, "What am I to you?"

I felt arms reaching up. Was he going to hold me?

"Well, this is touching," a southern female voice interrupted.

I was living in a world of interruptions. I pulled away from Damon to see Elena standing with two people I hadn't seen before. At least—she looked like Elena, but she didn't dress like Elena. She dressed more provocatively, and her smile was the same smirk I was used to seeing on Damon's face.

They moved like Damon did—like a predator. Their eyes were dark and hollow, possessing no shred of warmth or humanity within them.

Damon was moving to stand in front of me protectively and apprehensively, "Katherine! Long time, no see, I guess hell just wasn't hot enough for you to stay there."

Katherine poked out her lower lip, "So mean, I really miss that _aggression_ of yours in the bedroom."

I felt a stab of pain in my stomach. This Elena clone was Damon's ex lover. Was she also a vampire?

Damon smiled back, keeping me safe against his back, "So—what can I do to make your visit here in Mystic Falls more _unpleasant_?"

Katherine motioned to the two men at her side, "I'd like you to meet Frederick and Logan."

The one Katherine had called Logan put his arm around her to emphasize the level of their relationship.

I couldn't see Damon's expression, but I could feel every muscle in his body tense considerably. These people—or creatures—were dangerous. They were not like the Saltzman's; they were a threat to Damon.

"Logan Fell? Glad to see that you're sleeping with the enemy, Katherine. You've always been such a _classy_ dame," Damon was insulting her.

"I could say the same about you. Playing with your food, isn't that morally wrong?" Katherine smiled pleasantly as her dark eyes swam merrily.

"I don't think you're in any position to preach about morality," said Damon.

"She smells so sweet. You should share her," Frederick murmured lecherously as he began to creep from Katherine's side towards Damon and I.

I gripped tightly against the back of Damon's jacket, praying silently that they'd go away.

"She is _mine_, Katherine. Do what you need to do and get out of my town before I forget that I loved you once and show you just how _inhospitable_ I can be," Damon threatened the three.

"You watch your tongue—" Logan began to dart towards Damon, but Katherine held him back.

"Little _boys_ and their _toys_. Let him play pretend if that's what he wants. We have more important matters to take care of," Katherine swayed her hips as she led the two other vampires away. She managed to say over her shoulder, "Tell Stefan I said hello!"

The three vanished into the shadows of the trees like a bad dream finally coming to an end. That was when the rain started to pour. It fell down hard against our heads, steady and cold. I felt frozen in place, unable to speak. My fingers were numb from holding on too tightly.

Damon turned towards me, pulling off his jacket to dump it over my head, "Keep this on your head."

I adjusted the jacket until my hair and the sides of my face were shielded from the heavy drops. I regarded Damon with my eyes.

"Look, Katherine was a _really_ long time ago. I guess you could say we didn't break up under the best circumstances and all. She was cheating on me with my brother, that does things to a man," He was taking this too casually, or maybe he was just pretending to.

"What does she want?" I was stunned.

"Nothing good," Damon placed a hand on top of my covered head, pulling me to look at him. "And nothing to worry your _pretty_ little head over. I will protect you…"

I believed him.

* * *

I had called Tyler, and he drove me back to Grams house. He was considerate enough not to question me. I guess I looked far too wet and morose to give him any answers. When I entered the house, Grams was cooking. She told me to shower before supper and I listened. I deposited the now soggy sandwich Elena had made for me into the trash bin.

I felt like Alice in Wonderland. The hole just kept getting deeper. Why did the Lockwood's believe the superstition of the curse? What happened to the original Saltzman's? Logan was a Fell, weren't they the ones fighting against the Salvatore's? Weren't the fells in an alliance with the Lockwood's? If witches were ordered to be killed by the hierarchy, wouldn't they come after Grams and I?

I pondered these things as I towel dried my hair in my bedroom. My whole body felt sore and heavy. I wondered if it was simply the weight of all the burdens that was affecting me.

I heard a tap at the window.

I rose with alarm and quickly felt relief when I saw Damon leaning towards my window from the heavier tree branch. I unlatched the lock from my window and tugged it open. I felt exasperated.

"Damon, what the _hell_ are you doing—" yet another interruption came, but this time it was in the form of a kiss. Damon was holding my face and pulling me forward to crash my mouth against his.

The rain was still pouring. I could taste it in our kiss—taste it in his mouth. All the fear and anxiety melted away. His powerful hunger began to infect the kiss and even though the heavy drops were cold, his lips were absorbing the heat of mine and searing me.

Damon broke the kiss sharp and unexpectedly. He whispered silkily, "Can I come in?"

Maybe I had a lapse in judgment, but I nodded deftly, "Yes, you may come in."

I stood out of the way and made sure to put my towel on the floor where Damon would step. I didn't want incriminating evidence of having a boy in my room left in the foot of water stains.

Damon entered my room slow and carefully. It reminded me of how a cat would touch an object to see if it could hold it's weight before standing on it. Once he seemed sure of things there was no more stopping it.

His hands were on me, feeling my ribs as his lips began kissing my neck. I fell into him so effortlessly. My fingers were digging against his back with a stronger need than I've ever known. I bit my lips trying to keep quiet as we hopelessly grabbed for each other in the dark.

I was going to give myself to him.

His mouth was so passionate and his hands touched me with not simply lust, but _need_.

We staggered across the room towards my bed. I fell back against it and suddenly he just stopped.

"Damon, what is it?" I asked out of breath.

Damon lifted a hand to cover his nose; his features looked disgusted, "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" I didn't smell anything.

"Vervain," Damon's lips curled with repugnance. "Too much of it."

"Bonnie, you coming down to get this before it gets cold?" Grams was shouting for me from downstairs.

I crooked my head to shout back, "Ill be down in a minute!"

I turned back to apologize to Damon, but he was gone. The window was still open and the wind was blowing harder.

Vervain.

Grams had filled my room with it. Why?

It was time to stop being scared and to stop being stupid. It was time to find out what my destiny _really_ was…


	11. Chapter 11 The Bennett's

Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

We're coming towards the end of my fan fiction. In the next few chapters it will be finished. The events in this story are a twist on the events from the first book of the Twilight saga. It's more of Twilight the way I see it—with Damon & Bonnie added of course. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The Bennett's

My life in California wasn't perfect, but it had been close…

All my friends appeared to be perfect. The street I had lived on looked perfect. I had the perfect room, with the perfect bed and above it pictures of the perfect ideals I had for my life.

Everything began to shatter. I moved to Mystic Falls. My town is no longer perfect; my room isn't even a real room. And when I met Damon, he revealed something that finally broke all holds I had to my illusions.

You reach a point where you realize **fairytale's don't exist, but **_**love**_** stories do.** There is no perfect prince who is going to say and do all the right things. There is no glass slipper you drop before midnight that draws your soul mate to you. There are imperfect people, for other imperfect people.

In my case—an imperfect witch for an imperfect vampire…

The kitchen felt so warm, but not in temperature; it felt warm emotionally. Two empty spoons still stained with the Nutella chocolate my Grams and I had eaten straight from the jar were at the bottom of the sink. There was a scrape against the cabinet beneath the sink where I had scratched it with a butter knife as a child. Grams kitchen wasn't like the Saltzman's. It was quaint and simple, but filled with rich, adoring history.

"You're late," Grams informed me.

Grams had set out two bowls of food on the dinning table and was sitting patiently for me to join her.

I grasped hold of my seat and slowly sank into it, allowing my body to settle before I grabbed up my fork.

"Grams?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" She said.

"I am ready—" I flashed my eyes towards her "—to accept what I am, and to know everything. No more riddles, no more secrets from me, and no more secrets from you."

Grams lifted her eating utensils and carefully began to casually eat, "I've not told you up into this point in order to protect you. The less you knew, the safer it'd be for you."

"I guess I don't want to be safe anymore. I'd rather know the truth and be in danger than be safe in ignorance. Grams, what is my destiny?" I was pleading.

I was so tired of being lost. I wanted to understand what was going on.

"There is a dark history here at Mystic Falls, and the main players involved are the Lockwood's, the Fells, the Saltzman's and the Salvatore's…" Grams began.

"Tyler Lockwood told me this story, he said that our ancestors placed a curse on the Saltzman's, but when I talked to Elena, she told me this wasn't true—" I caught myself. I should have let Grams know that I had been consorting with vampires more tastefully.

Grams gaze narrowed, "You've been messing with vampires. I warned you, Bonnie."

"You don't understand, Grams! They're different, they _care_ about me and look out for me, and they aren't what you think! I am _sorry_ for lying to you, I regret every lie I've ever told you and I promise you from this point on to be open and honest about everything," I felt tears hang heavy against my eyelids.

Grams remained silent. I pushed my food aside and scooted my chair closer to her.

"I just really need you Grams, I really need your help. I don't want to be baby stepped; I want to take the leap," I begged.

Grams raised her hand to cup the side of my face. Her features took on the softest expression I'd ever seen on her, "You know I love you, don't you baby?"

"Yes, Grams. I know," I sighed shakily.

"Witches have a rule that is never to be broken, 'protect your own'. This means we put our needs and the needs of our family before the needs of others. If we do not do this, we are used and abused by those who have ill intentions. Back then; your ancestors lied to the Lockwood's. The fight during that time was over the 'seal'. The seal is what made Mystic Falls such a valued piece of property," Grams continued to touch my hair affectionately.

"A seal?" I tried to keep up best I could.

"There is a seal hidden in Mystic Falls. We do not know who placed the seal there; we speculate it was a being stronger than a mere witch. All we could do was shut the seal to hide away its 'gift'. The seal had the ability to grant its user immeasurable power, it was far too dangerous to allow it in the hands of either party. The Fell's, the Saltzman's and the Salvatore's knew of the seal, the Lockwood's did not. We were threatened by the Fell's that if we did not reveal the location of the seal, our families would be burned," Grams eyes remained gentle.

"The Bennett's closed the seal, but made two keys. These two keys put together and the power of a witch could open the seal. The Fell's, the Lockwood's, the Salvatore's and the Saltzman's were starting to have discontent even amongst each other. So the Bennett's made secret deals with each group. We promised the Lockwood's that if they would end the war we'd curse the Saltzman's. We told the Saltzman's we wouldn't curse them if they would keep one of the keys safe from the Fell's and convince the Salvatore's to cease fighting. We threatened the Fell's that if they did not stop the war, we would use our key and give the power to the Saltzman's," Grams had finished.

I waited for her to continue, but she was silent. I shook my head softly, trying to encourage her to continue, "No, Grams. I still don't understand, what are these keys? Is that why the Saltzman's were killed? Because the hierarchy wanted the keys? Is that why they wanted the witches killed?"

"The seal is the source of everything," Grams nodded.

"What about the keys? You said the Saltzman's had one of the keys, did the hierarchy get the keys?" I asked.

"The Saltzman's died not revealing the key. Professor Alaric possesses the key and doesn't even realize it. Alaric is too young to even know what the key is. There are only four vampires old enough to recognize the key…" Grams voice trailed.

I knew without her even saying it, "Would one of them be a Salvatore?"

"Yes. One Salvatore in particular was trying to aid a vampire named Katherine in obtaining the power of the seal," Grams answered.

I felt my body turn cold. My heart had stopped beating. I inhaled slow and deeply, "Grams, _where_ is the second key?"

Grams eyes turned dark, "The key is passed down from generation to generation. It's hidden in this house. The vampires can't get into a home without being invited. That's why I told you not to bring anyone home."

Suddenly, Damon's constant pushing to come into Grams house made sense. Is that even why Damon agreed to join the Saltzman's? Was it in order to find the key?

"Grams," I forced myself not to cry, "where in the house did you hide it? Please, lets go see it."

Grams brows lifted, "Why the urgency?"

"Please, please, Grams. Lets just go check," I was standing from my seat begging.

Grams led me down into the basement of the house. I'd never been in the basement. One as a child I tried to peek into it, but Grams had scolded me greatly for my attempt. The basement was dark and filled with think cranberry fabric that hung from the walls and the ceiling. Unlit candles surrounded the area like an old-fashioned séance. Shelves were lined with books regarding the dark arts and spells.

This was the world Grams wanted to protect me from, and the world I had inevitably fallen into…

In the center of the basement there was a pile of items. The shelves looked empty and turned over; some books were torn open and tossed to the cement.

Grams body turned rigid.

"Someone was here," she said.

"Grams, I didn't know, I swear I didn't," I suddenly was breaking down.

"Bonnie, _who_ did you let in?" Grams voice was rising.

"Damon!" I shouted as my lips trembled, "I let Damon Salvatore in. Oh _God_!"

"We better pray that he didn't find that key," Grams warned as she hurried towards a shelf.

I couldn't get over the feelings of hurt and betrayal that swelled inside of me. Had it always been a lie? Was everything planned from the very beginning or did Damon simply get lost along the way? Every kiss, every smile and every intense stare he'd ever given me started to tear at my insides like tiny razor blades. Despite knowing what he was, I had accepted it and unknowingly I had started to fall for it.

How could I have been so stupid?

Grams tugged at one of the books on the shelf to flip it open. It was one of those fake books with a secret compartment hidden inside of them. It was empty…

"He took it," Grams spoke with frustration.

I tried my best to keep her calm, "Grams, what was it?"

"It's an amulet, locked in a box…" Grams voice was shuddering.

"Grams, what is it?" I tried to touch her arm.

"Your destiny is bound to that seal. A destiny I intend to never let take place. He can't open the box without you. We _have_ to get you out of here. Call your mother, I'm sending you back to California," Grams was already brushing me aside to leave the basement.

I chased after her, "Grams! I can't leave, please don't make me leave. I can fight this."

"This is beyond what you or I can handle, child," Grams was being grave.

"But Grams—"

"Enough! Bonnie," Grams eyes filled when tears when she faced me, "Enough. Listen to me, and _go_. They will come back here to find you. It's for your safety and the safety of the entire town. You don't want that blood on your conscience."

"Grams, I _won't_ leave you to face this alone," I felt inconsolable.

Grams reached out to hold me tightly. Her fingers gripped me as if she'd never hold me again.

"And I won't let them take my grandbaby," she whispered.

* * *

I'd never felt quite so regretful and frustrated in all my life. Packing my bags was one of the hardest things I had ever done. How could I possibly return to my old life knowing everything I knew now?

The scent of Damon's shower gel was still clinging to the clothes I packed away. I could still vividly feel how his mouth felt against mine. His passion and desire had felt so real. My heart ached.

My mother was thrilled to hear about my planned trip back to California.

"I always knew you'd come back," is what my mother had said.

I zipped up my suitcase and made sure I cleaned up my room. I guess it was going to revert back into a simple sewing room. All evidence of my time in Mystic Falls would be removed.

I had called Caroline earlier to tell her I was leaving. She released a series of pleads and tears as she begged me to stay.

"I'll be a better friend, I promise. Just don't go like this," Caroline had begged me.

I didn't want to go like this.

When I spoke with Tyler he commanded me, "Promise me you won't forget me this time and promise me that you'll come back."

_That_ had made me smile.

I'd miss them—_all_ of them. I'd miss Caroline's cute, sassy and brainless antics. Matt's overly protective and kind nature. I'd miss Tyler's understanding eyes and support. I'd miss Elena's warm smiles and turkey sandwiches. Most of all, I'd miss the way I thought Damon made me feel…

If I understood the power within me, maybe I'd be strong enough to fight off the terrible vampires. I felt like such a useless witch. Hiding away my abilities to become a dormant cheerleader once more.

"Are you ready? Your cab is here," Grams was standing in the doorway to the room.

I tugged my suitcase from off the bed to let it hit against the floor.

"I'm _not_ ready, but what choice do I have?" I smiled sourly.

Grams moved to assist me in getting my suitcase down the stairs. It was _much_ heavily now than it had been when I first arrived.

The taxicab outside I could have sworn was the cab that dropped me off in Mystic Falls the day I arrived from California. The man at the front of the cab greeted me with the same nod as he worked my suitcase from my grip.

I struggled. I didn't want to let go.

"Let it go, baby," Grams urged me.

I released the bag into the cab driver's care. He gave me a look that questioned my sanity and then he flipped open the trunk to stuff the suitcase inside.

I stared at the yellow color of the cab, flinching, as the trunk was slammed closed. The driver eventually opened the door for me and patiently awaited me to get inside the vehicle.

Grams kissed the side of my head, "This is the only way."

"I know," I said dryly.

I slid into the cab, touching the cold surface of the black seating with my palms. It felt like I was entering a tomb. A proverbial death to the new life I had tried to start. The driver closed the door and I turned back to stare at Grams face peering at me from the window.

I raised my hand to make a pathetic attempt at a wave.

Grams paid back the exact same action.

The driver settled into the cab and began to pull away from Grams house.

I watched as the lone, sullen figure of my grandmother became smaller and further from view. I gripped the door handle with temptation.

"Driver?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you to take me to the Salvatore Boarding house," I commanded.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. I was given strict instruction to only take you to the airport," he responded with a thick accent.

I slowly began to lean against the door. My nerves were shot. I was actually going to try and leap from this car. I tried to mentally prepare myself for it. I had to make sure I hit the ground rolling; that was the only way to have the least amount of impact. I'd also have to wait for him to reach a stoplight or stop sign.

**SLAM.**

Something had just crashed hard against the roof of the cab. I screamed as a large indention appeared above my head. The cab began to lose control and swerve off to the side of the road. The driver was shouting out words I couldn't understand.

I tried to focus my eyes on the front windshield as everything began to spin. There was a long crack growing against the window. The cab starts shooting through the trees off the road. A large tree trunk was coming into view. I quickly held on to my seatbelt and braced for impact.

The car slammed hard against the tree. Glass instantly shattered all around us. The driver jerked forward to hit his head against the steering wheel, falling unconscious. I jolted forward, feeling the seat belt adhere to my ribs as I gasped for air.

It was quiet.

The only sounds were my breathing. My hands quivered as I thrashed to get my seat belt off me.

"Come on, get a grip, Bonnie," I mumbled to myself.

Finally the belt unlatched. I dived forward to start touching the shoulder of the driver. I didn't want him to be dead. I pleaded that he wouldn't be dead.

"Sir? Please wake up," I whispered in vain.

"He's fine he's just napping," I heard a chilly voice speak.

I turned my sore neck slowly until I could see Damon sitting in the backseat beside me. He looked so calm and confident with his body leaned back and his arms spread out. His expression was amused.

I threw my back against the door, "I don't want _anything_ to do with you anymore, Damon."

"Such a shame that this has _everything_ to do with you, my little witch," Damon deliberately leaned towards me, taking full advantage of the small space.

His face hovered near my collarbone, pressing his body close enough to intimately graze me.

"I've _missed_ you," his voice was practically a purr.

I tried to breathe, "I don't miss _liars_."

Damon smiled sinfully, brushing his lips against my chin, "I never lied—I just left out details."

"You just want me to open that seal for you," I growled.

"Actually, you're opening it for _us_," it was the voice of Katherine.

Logan, Frederick and Katherine stood outside of the cab.

"_Pity_, looks like play time is over," Damon murmured.


	12. Chapter 12 The Destiny

[]Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

This chapter was really difficult for me to write due to events that took place preventing me from being able to finish the story. At first I was not going to complete it at all, but ultimately I decided that I should finish what I start.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

The Destiny

When destiny calls, few are prepared to pick up the phone…

I certainly wasn't.

I couldn't say that everything, which took place, was all that bad. I'd forged relationships that were irreplaceable and bonds that were unshakable.

Destiny is a funny thing. It's something you can't control or stop, it's the ultimate screenplay that is already planned from start-to-finish. You're simply playing out your role. You're merely a hapless participant idly along for the ride.

The question that was left—was this solely my destiny, or was there another key player involved?

* * *

The rain was coming down in a hazy, wet, drizzle. Each individual drop saw fit to play leapfrog from off the leaves before saturating my hair. It felt like the heavens themselves were crying in sympathy for me.

What could I do?

Damon was carrying me over his shoulder with my wrist bound as he walked through the woods. The act of tying me up was laughable. I couldn't out run four vampires and I wasn't stupid enough to even try.

Katherine and the other two vampires were already well ahead of us in the distance.

"You _lied_ to me," I whispered lowly.

I could feel Damon's body shake as he laughed clearly.

"No, you lied to yourself"—Damon leapt over a fallen tree trunk with ease—"You were warned, by everyone—hell—I even warned you _myself_. You just have this strong aversion to listening to any advice that's actually _good_ for you."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to pound my fist against his chest. I wanted to let Damon know that this was more than just simply breaking my trust—he'd broken my heart...

"What about faking your hatred towards Katherine? Isn't that one of your lies?" I asked.

"Do yourself a favor and stop trying to analyze this—" Damon's steps became more nimble and swift as he darted through the trees. "I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a frog and a scorpion by the riverside. The scorpion asked the cute little frog if she would carry him across the river. The little frog replied, 'no, you'll sting me if I do that'. The scorpion swayed his badass tail and assured the little frog, 'I will not sting you. If I did that we'd both drown'. The little frog could understand the amazing logic in this and took the scorpion on her back to swim across the river. Mid-way the scorpion stings the frog. She cried out 'now we'll both drown. Why did you do this?' The scorpion replied, 'I couldn't help it, it's my nature'."

I was helpless to fight against my captor; I had to try and think of a way out of this If I could just get to the Saltzman's and tell them what Damon was doing, maybe I could stop all of this from happening.

"That's the best excuse you can give for betraying me and your family? That it's simply 'your nature' and can't be helped?"—I couldn't help, but feel a laugh of sheer disbelief leave my lips—"I can't help being a witch. It's my nature, but I don't let what I am become the definer of _who_ I am. I thought _you_ understood that."

"Prepare for more disappointments," Damon warned with a haughty lift to his voice.

I shut my eyes, holding my lips together too tightly. There was a question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"Are you doing this for love? Do you love Katherine, Damon?" I could barely believe I managed to ask without losing my voice.

Damon's pace didn't slow or pause. He seemed perfectly at ease with the inquiry. "I don't think you want the answer to that."

"What about Logan? She was all over him," it pained me to even discussed this.

Damon still was unfazed. "She is just using Logan, she has no feelings for him."

His reactions were hurting me. I didn't know Katherine, but I could tell that she wasn't the type to feel or to love. I knew whatever she had planned, Damon was simply a pawn to her.

I could feel how softly my breaths were leaving my lips, "How do you not know that she isn't using you too?"

"You ask too many questions"—Katherine was unexpectedly beside Damon—"I have something with Damon that you simply don't—rich history. It's priceless, really."

Damon had finally stopped with Katherine's arrival.

Katherine gave me the once over skeptically and then extending out her arms towards me, "We're almost there. Hand her to me, I can carry her from here."

"I am managing just _fine_," Damon quickly threw at her.

"I'm sure you are, my _darling_, but you see, I'm a little concerned you might have developed a bit of an attachment to your human pet. This is a plan we can't afford to have demolished. So if you want this all to go swimmingly well, and you _love_ me, as you say you do, you'd listen to me," Katherine's words seemed deliberately aimed at ripping my heart open.

Damon was considering Katherine's words, but they didn't have time to settle. Logan had appeared from the overgrown vegetation. His skin was pale and his hair had gone completely wild from dashing through the wet branches of the woods.

"Katherine, Frederick has scouted ahead, the building is empty," Logan spoke to Katherine simply, but when his eyes regarded Damon, they narrowed.

"Thank you,_ love_. One less thing to be concerned about, hm?" Katherine's voice oozed with satisfaction.

Katherine's walk was a rhythmic sway. She reminded me of a viper creeping up on an unsuspecting mouse. She was hypnotic, vicious and disturbing. She tipped her perfect, small chin over her shoulder, "You can keep your little pet for now, and we're almost there anyway. Once we arrive, her future rests with me."

I could no longer hear Katherine or Logan, they were gone for now. The sounds of the woods were falling quiet. Nature was offering me a silent prayer. I felt a lump form in my throat; my ears were ringing and burning red hot.

"I can't open the seal, you know that, don't you?" I softly spoke.

"You will—" Damon said with certainty in his voice.

"And if I don't?" I was scared to even pose the question.

Without hesitation Damon said, "Game over."

Before that statement could sink in Damon was setting me down onto my feet.

"We're here…"

I turned around to set my vision on an old dilapidated building nestled in the middle of the forest. Hidden like an ancient mystery, it had mostly been taken over by vegetation and ivy. Whatever road or paths previously lead to the structure had long been grown over. The broken windows were boarded over from the inside. There was something familiar about this place, somehow I knew it.

Then, it all began to flood back. This was the place in my vision, my first vision, with Damon posing as death and the picture within the Pandora's box. This was the place. My wet skin became colder.

"Where are we?" I was feeling eerily still.

"The Mirror Manor. It was a classy place once-upon-a-time; dancers would visit in order to improve their craft." Damon clicked his tongue once, turning his impossibly sharp eyes towards mine. "Dancers weren't the only ones who came here—your ancestors did as well."

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Was there really no affection for me in his gaze? Was he really going to let me die? Had all the times he rescued me in the past been a ploy to get the seal open? Did he want Katherine or the seal's power?

Arms grabbed hold of me, arms that weren't Damon's. They lifted me up from behind me as a strange chest forced itself firmly against my back. I was being jerked away from Damon's side so quickly I could barely process what had taken place.

A sharp scream left my throat as I thrashed about, throwing my heels aimlessly at the air.

"Sh, settle down, sweetie. You're needed inside." It was Logan's stomach-turning voice against my ear; he took the liberty of inhaling my scent. "Jesus, Damon, I know you were supposed to seduce her, but she smells virginal. I'd have taken you to be the type to have sealed the deal already."

Damon's eyes flickered a dark vehemence in them towards Logan and in an instant his gnarled, vampiric features were close to Logan and I. I was tightly sandwiched in the middle of the two vampires as they gnashed fangs.

"Don't get mistaken into thinking that simply because you're Katherine's flavor-of-the-week that I won't rip your feeble little throat out with my own _teeth_," Damon snarled fiercely.

Logan's expression was delighted and challenging, "I'd love to see you try, Salvatore."

Damon was hesitantly withdrawing from the staring-war, quirking his mouth in a nefarious manner, "Trust me, you _will_…"

Logan gave me a firm tug, showing off his capture of me to Damon before dragging me towards the building. At first I could feel my feet treading against the twigs and brush before they lifted off the ground. I could see Damon's figure becoming smaller as he simply remained where he was between the darkened trees.

I threw my bound hands forward, reaching desperately at the air in Damon's directly. I found myself screaming with tears filling my eyes.

"Damon! Damon, don't let him take me, Damon, _please_!" I shrieked.

His figure remained still.

"Damon!" I cried out with an ear piercing shrill.

* * *

I was alone—at least for now. Logan had dropped me in the middle of a room that was completely surrounded by mirrors; save for a few windows off to the side. The only light that managed to make it's way into the damp, mildew smelling area was sunlight that broke through a few of the fallen window-boards. The foundation of the wooden floor had cracked and become uneven. The roof above me looked ready to give way at any moment. Whatever glory this place had, was a faded memory—and soon, I'd meet the same fate.

I couldn't move. Not only did the wrist and ankle ropes bind me, but I was tied to a wooden pillar as well. It seemed like overkill. Maybe they thought I was a threat? It seemed laughable, but plausible. Maybe they thought I was more powerful than I really was, maybe that'd be my advantage.

"Do you like this place? It's rather scenic, isn't it?" Katherine's voice was attempting to be sweet as her form slowly emerged from the shadows.

The ropes were too tight, I could barely manage to breathe, "Whatever you hoped to achieve today, you will fail at."

"You know, there's really so few things in life I've failed at," Katherine drew nearer, "My first failure was being unable to keep a tighter leash on your ancestor. The second was allowing the keys to slip right out of my hands—" she paused, turning his beautiful, sinister eyes towards me, "—And the third, was creating Damon."

My eyes widened. Katherine wasn't simply Damon's lover; she was his maker.

She was stepping closer to me, reaching our hr delicate fingers towards me chin to grasp hold of it gingerly. "You know, when he was human—back before the feud of the founders—he was a lot like you. He was young, in-love and stupid. Even after I made it very clear to him what I was, he still insisted on loving me, much in the way you have _sickeningly_ accepted him. And in the same way I lied, cheated and destroyed his life, he's done the same to yours. History repeating is such a bitch isn't it?"

Her smile was crisp and haunting, "You want to know the funniest part? The only reason I even keep Damon around is sheer amusement. I mean, come on, you've seen Logan. He lacks a certain—well—charisma that Damon just happens to possess."

I grit my teeth hard, trying to glare best I could at the vile vampire before me, "Leave Damon alone."

Katherine's grip turned painfully against my throat, hammering her fingers forcefully down on my windpipe. "Am I really hearing you right? He just betrayed you and you're concerned for his safety? Oh my God, you really are stupid. You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

I tried to swallow very slowly, unable to keep my pulse from racing. I whispered out hushed words through my teeth, "Better to be a stupid girl, than an ancient _bitch_ like you…"

"Bitch, hm?" Katherine released my neck, allowing air to rush back into my lungs as I gasped loudly. She seemed delighted in my struggle; she was feeding off the energy of my helplessness. "That's enough word play. We have a seal to break."

I heaved loudly, choking out, "You're going to lose. I can't break that seal, I can't control my abilities. I can't help you. You're going to have to kill me."

"Don't rush, your death will come in due time. You see, I've been around long enough to know how you little witches work. When you feel in pain your powers emerge, and really that's all I need to happen," Katherine was pulling away from me slowly and for every step she took backwards, Logan was stepping forward from the darkness.

"She's all yours love, have fun," Katherine murmured with delicious endorsement.

Logan's lips served up a dark smile, "We will…"

I knew this was going to be it. The way Logan began approaching me spoke volumes. I felt like prey caught in a metal trap. He was getting closer, and closer. I forced myself to close my eyes. I didn't want to see what he was going to do to me. I wanted it to just all be over. I could feel him near me; he was practically on top of me. I waited for his touch—but I didn't feel it.

My feet were suddenly free. Logan was untying me.

My eyes flew open, "Why are you untying me?"

"Were these too tight? How inhospitable of me. Seems unfair for me to take advantage of you all tied up, I should give you a fair chance to run," Logan explained as he loosened the final rope.

I didn't question it; I waited until he was finished and standing before me. I hesitated for a moment. I knew it was stupid to even take him offer, he'd catch me—in fact—I was positive that running was exactly what he wanted me to do.

Logan motioned for me to start moving, "Go."

I shook with terror, but rebelliously stood my ground, "No."

He smiled serenely, "Oh, now I'm beginning to see why he likes you. Such a shame you can't become a vampire."

I said nothing; I simply kept trying to watch him through my wet gaze as I shivered from the cold dampness of my clothes.

"I'm sure you have no idea how long we've been plotting this, do you? I think you are owed some sort of explanation as to why this all happened, since, _you_ are the reason today was possible," Logan paced around me in circles. "We had to find a way to get the keys to open the seal. We knew one was with Professor Saltzman, and the other was with your grandmother. Of course—your grandmother is a stubborn woman who simply can't be deceived, and the Professor didn't even know what he was looking for himself. We had to find a way to gain his trust. That was when we noticed Elena and Stefan. If Elena could somehow become a Saltzman, Katherine could pose as her, and find the key. Naturally, I had to first injure her brother just enough to make Alaric turn him, and then I attacked Elena. Of course, it wouldn't be easy to pretend to be Elena without some help. That's the only reason Damon was brought in. We needed to plant him as a spy with the Saltzman's."

Logan stopped moving, standing in front of me, "We had difficulty trying to obtain the key your grandmother had until you graced Mystic Falls with your presence."

I felt the muscles in my arms go numb, "So Elena and Jeremy are vampires because of you."

Logan wagged a finger; maintaining an alarmingly pleasant expression, "Don't say it like that. I blessed them; they get to be with the people they love—forever."

He was standing too close and too still. I reflexively spat in his face.

Logan lifted two fingers to carefully wipe the liquid from his cheek, "I wish you had not done that…"

Faster than a crack of lightening—Logan had grabbed hold of me by my clothes and thrown me across the room. The jagged wood floor tore at me sleeves as I skid across it painfully before hitting the glass mirrors. Though my head was throbbing I could see the small shards from the broken mirror beside me and hear the groan of the manor's walls.

My world was spinning.

Unrelenting pain and delirium was overwhelming me. Everything hurt so badly. I silently begged for help and knew it would not come. Vainly, I tried to clutch on to the smallest and sharpest piece of glass I could fit in my palm.

I could hear feet moving unfeasibly swift against the floor towards me. Logan's movements were a blur as he dived towards me to lift me by my throat and pin me against the mirror.

My feet kicked horribly against the glass as my fingers dug and crawled at Logan's fingers. Every breath was exertion to even manage with his fingers clamped down around my neck.

Logan was tilting his head, staring at me with curious amusement and wonder.

His face was contorting and his fangs emerging, it didn't make sense at first until I heard the patters of drops hitting the floor.

Oh god, I was bleeding. I was _really_ bleeding.

I knew he couldn't resist my blood. Something within me was screaming that he wouldn't stop until I was dead.

Logan's free arm was digging into his pocket; I could barely make out the motions he was making. I felt two light strings come down over my head. Logan had placed two medallions against me.

I knew what they were. They had to be the keys.

I refused to die, not today.

When Logan tried to drive my back further up the mirrored wall I took the glass shard in my hand and sliced hard and promptly down on his wrist. Immediately he released me to try and grasp his flowing wound and at the moment I agonizingly hit the floor I struggled to run.

Each step shot excruciating pain up my body. Something was wrong with my leg. Something was _very_ wrong with my leg. I ignored it and ran for the door.

The moment I managed my way through the doorway I was face-to-face with Logan once more.

I froze.

"This—" Logan motioned to his wound, "is just a scratch. Your leg, however, is badly fractured."

His arm came at me like a viper, and his fingers were grabbing a fistful of my shirt and forcing me towards the ground.

"You will die here, unsaved, _unloved_, and unknown. When the news will speak of you, it'll be the sad story of the town's new girl being torn apart by wild animals. People will mourn your loss for a day and then worry about what to wear to the local dance. You will be nothing more than a brief memory!" Logan was roaring out his words.

The wind had been knocked out of me. Of all the thoughts to come to mind, I couldn't help, but think of what Elena had said to me in the kitchen. How much was I willing to risk to find the truth? How far was I willing to go to find Damon's heart?

"Damon will _kill_ you…" I breathed out.

Logan leaned his ear closer to my lips, "What was that? Did you really say that 'Damon will kill me'? What makes you think he will save you?"

I coughed violently, feeling the immense pain in my lungs.

"I will show you, just how _alone_ you truly are," Logan whispered a promise.

My wrist was suddenly slammed down against the wood surface. Logan was cocking his head back before he drove his fangs down hungrily against my arms, piercing my flesh in less than a second before allowing my blood to freely flow into his mouth.

I yelled loudly, feeling my very life drain out of my body.

I felt weak and near my end.

Then everything just stopped.

What happened?

I tried to lift my head up best I could. Logan wasn't on me any more. I didn't even see how it had happened.

There was a loud rumbling sound that swelled and grew until a horrible crash was made. I tried to scramble over to the wooden pillar and clear my vision.

Then, there _he_ was.

Damon Salvatore...


	13. Chapter 13 The Climax

[]Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

This chapter was really difficult for me to write due to events that took place preventing me from being able to finish the story. At first I was not going to complete it at all, but ultimately I decided that I should finish what I start.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

The Climax

Damon had come crashing through the water-damaged ceiling and was gripping Logan's throat amidst a pile of rubble and puddles of pouring water. The floorboards had shot upward on impact leaving a forced crater at the center of the room.

Damon looked more dangerous and venomous than I'd ever seen. His hair stuck to his face as he squeezed Logan's wretched form without even a shred of mercy in him.

"W-what are you doing?" Logan grunted.

"Are you so dim-witted that you can't tell? I'm _killing_ you," Damon lifted and threw Logan with such speed and force that the vampires' body was sent crashing through a foundation pillar. Logan's body shattered the mirrors in a rain of glittering glass everywhere.

I couldn't take my eyes off Damon. He was really here. He really had come to save me. I felt relieved, frustrated and angry. He didn't look at me though; he kept all his attention fixed onto Logan.

Logan rebounded to his feet once more, "Killing me will not make Katherine love you."

Damon stalked towards Logan to throw a jab at his stomach, "As if I really gave a rats-ass about that psychotic bitch."

Logan retaliated by shoving his knee against Damon's abs hard enough to send him landing in the pile of rubble, "Then—you're a traitor."

Damon flipped into a crouch amongst the rubble, seemingly unaffected by Logan's attempt to hurt him, "_Bingo_! That was pretty quick. I knew you'd catch on sooner or later, and Katherine pegged you as being _slow_."

Damon's sharp teeth accented his harsh words; "I played you and Katherine like a fiddle. Katherine with all her years and power has a weakness, her narcissism. It blinds her."

Had I misheard him? Damon wasn't on Katherine's side.

Logan's lips convulsed a partial smile, "Katherine and Frederick will kill you and then dispose of your pathetic witch."

Damon was impervious.

"That's why I brought help"—Damon turned his head to call over his shoulder—"Elena, get Bonnie out of here."

I felt thin arms wrap against my aching body as a pool of long, dark hair brushed me. My eyes turned up to see Elena trying her best to get me back on my feet.

"Can you walk?" Elena asked me gently.

"My leg—it hurts," I felt emotional.

I could hear the destruction as Damon and Logan continued their battle. Boards were breaking and windows were shattering. Water was pouring in like a waterfall and flooding the floor enough to make walking a bigger challenge. If they continued, the whole building would cave in on itself.

"Frederick—Katherine," I could only manage small words.

"Don't work, Jeremy and Anna are after Frederick, and Stefan is tracking down Katherine," Elena tried to assure me.

"Elena…" I was choking on my tears.

Elena pressed my face close against her, "Shh, it'll be okay. Lets go now."

I felt a wave of concern. What if the building collapsed with Damon inside it? "Damon!"

"He can handle this," Elena was always walking me towards the doorway.

"I couldn't find her!" It was Stefan's exasperated voice I was hearing. He had appeared out of thin air in front of us. The worry on his face made me feel unsafe. "I couldn't find Katherine…"

"That's because I'm right here," the smooth voice sounded close.

I turned my eyes so slowly to fix on Katherine looming over Elena and I. Before Elena or Stefan could react, Katherine grasped a hold of me and bolted upward through the ceiling.

I could only see the crumbling slabs of plaster and wood as Katherine drove me further away from everyone. Then there was a flood of gray light. We must have reached the roof. The rain was really coming down heavy now.

I felt limp in Katherine's grasp.

"I'm surprised your powers haven't activated yet," Katherine mused.

"Sorry… to disappoint," I faintly said.

"Katherine!" A growling voice was shouting.

The voice belonged to Damon. He was standing on the rooftop with his fists clenched and his fangs visible. Thunder roared and lightening cracked whips in the background behind him.

"Let Bonnie go…" He snarled.

Katherine leaned into me a little, "Maybe I was wrong, and maybe it's not you being hurt that activates your abilities. Maybe it's hurting someone you _love_."

"Don't…" I murmured in vain.

Katherine released me, dropping my body carelessly against the angled roof. All I could do was watch as Damon and Katherine ran towards each other with a furious lunge.

The two were throwing blows at one another. They moved too fast for my eyes to focus on them. Appearing in one place with their hands grasping each other and then appearing somewhere else with one of them pinned down. The chimney tops were breaking, sending a spray fire of bricks towards the ground three stories below.

"What happened to _loving_ me?" Katherine's unsightly face was snapping at Damon.

Damon was smiling wildly, "Do you want to know what's ugliest about you? It's not just your face or the fact that you're a heartless, cold _bitch_, it's the fact that you use men—Stefan, Logan, Frederick and myself—in order to make you feel beautiful and valuable. The ugly truth is that you're _worthless_."

Katherine was shrieking now. Her knees slammed against Damon's chest, forcing him down against the roof and ripping his shirt open. Her fingers hovered over his heart.

I could feel it. I knew what she was doing. I knew what's he was going to do. I had to stop it. I tried to move, crawl, anything! I just had to get to Damon.

"Bonnie, run!" Damon urged.

"I made you! I can unmake you!" Katherine screamed.

Her fingers suddenly jut down tearing at Damon's skin and seeking to break through his rib cage towards his heart. I could hear Damon yell out sharply.

"No, no, no!" I was dragging myself towards the two, but they seemed so far away from me. Damon was dying. Damon was dying and I was going to have to watch him die.

"Damon!" I cried out. I couldn't do anything. "Dammit, Damon!"

My neck felt warm. When I looked down the medallions Logan had placed on me were glowing. The winds began to howl and surround me, tossing up a flurry of leaves and pine needles. My body felt like it was on fire.

Something was happening to me.

My powers were awakening…

I felt a surge of power shoot through my entire body. It was too much. I couldn't control it and I couldn't hold it back. It felt like fire and ice surging through my blood. I couldn't move of my own free will. I felt my body levitating, but I couldn't force momentum in any direction.

"It's working! The seal will be broken!" Katherine was watching me with elation.

It was just enough distraction for Damon to break free of her hold. I could hardly see the two of them now. I could just make out enough to see that they were circling one another.

Katherine was practically spitting, "You can never defeat me, you know I'm older than you, that makes me more powerful than you."

"Maybe he can't alone, but just maybe with the three of us we can," Stefan was speaking. He was standing tall on the rooftop with Elena loyally at his side. Both were soaked to the bone and looked ready for blood.

They joined Damon to form a trio of dark figures against the storming atmosphere.

Katherine had seemed to finally lose it. She was laughing. Endlessly and insanely laughing.

I felt a sharp pain shoot up my spine. My hair was flying around me. The building was started to rumble, causing the vampires to lose their footing as the remaining windows around started to shatter one-by-one.

"Once it's started it can't be stopped! The witch will explode, taking everything around with her—including the seal. Once that's done I can simply walk in and take what I want!" Katherine was shouting.

I was feeling light-headed and dizzy. Sounds were becoming a hum. My vision was blurring. The vampires were fighting again, but I couldn't see that anymore. They were move blobs that remained obscured.

I could see one of the shapes being flung off the roof. It was smaller. It had to be Elena.

I could see the second one rolling off the sides towards the ground. I knew that shape had to be Stefan.

Damon was fighting in vain. If he stayed here, he'd die.

I knew it.

So, this is how I die.

How could I have possibly known—well—how could anyone have possibly known that today was the day that I was destined to die?

Fate can be such a bitch sometimes! You'd think that I'd have more control over fate than I do, seeing as I'm more in touch with the supernatural than most people.

Some people choose to die for great causes; noble ones even.

My choice was to die for him…

If I could at least save him, it'd be okay.

I forced my arm to lift. God, it hurt so much. It felt like the weight of cinderblocks were hanging from my elbows. I willed it to lift.

I pointed my fingers in the direction of one of the shapes. I strained myself to focus on that shape. It gradually became clearer.

It was Katherine.

I grit my teeth and with every ounce of energy I had within my body I called on the powers that lied deep within my soul. I delve deep into the ancestry of my blood. I could feel all the witches that resided and existed before me living inside my body. And with their ethereal hands all touching against my inner spirit I released a scream.

A forceful wave of energy shot from out of me that sent a sonic boom towards Katherine. She was shrieking as the force threw her like a rag doll into the wind and through the trees until her quivering shape vanished into the sky.

She was gone.

I felt relief and pain. I was dying, but Damon could run away. He could live. The energy had been too much for me. I felt a pressure building inside of me that began to make my heart sting.

Damon's form struggled to keep stable against the shaking world around him. He wasn't moving away. No! He was coming closer to me!

I wanted to move, but I couldn't. Debris continued to swarm and fly around me. "Damon, don't come near me!"

"No," Damon refused.

The closer Damon came towards me, the more flying debris crashed against his skin, tearing at his clothes and seeking to cut his flesh.

I couldn't contain my tears, "Stop! Go back!"

Damon wasn't listening. I could see that every step he was making to get closer to me was causing him immeasurable pain. Even against the rain, randomly fires were exploding all around us. He reached up to grab my levitating body, pulling me down tightly into his arms to hold me.

He tucked my chin against his shoulder, refusing to release me even though it pained us both.

"Damon—you'll die," I whispered.

"I know," Damon whispered back.

Chunks of the building were starting to fly upwards and them fling themselves against the ground. Trees started to up root and floating ivy began to burn like wild fire. As the world around us began to fall to pieces, Damon stayed holding me.

I slide my arms weakly around Damon, content to have my last moments of life be simply this.

"You… weren't the scorpion," speaking was a harder chore than I thought.

"Idiot"—Damon held me tighter—"I'm still the scorpion; you just happen to be my exception…"

I wanted to smile, even though it hurt, I wanted to smile. I tilted my head up to find those eyes that so easily captivated my attention. As I watched those eyes, I remembered first encountering them during lunch at school. I remembered seeing them when we fought by the lockers. I remembered our first "date", and I remembered the first time he kissed me…

Damon lowered his face towards mine, placing the most achingly bittersweet kiss against my mouth. I melted into it. Despite all the agony I felt in my muscles and the blood that dripped from both of us against the rain. I found a solace within his kiss.

My last kiss.

The pressure was building inside. This was it. I knew the end was near. I shivered against his body and he tried to steady me and keep kissing me. I was scared. So scared.

"Fight it, baby!" A female voice was shouting.

My eyes fluttered, breaking the kiss to see Grams in the distance with Professor Saltzman and Jenna beside her.

"Together we can stop this!" Grams shouted.

"Grams…" I inaudibly uttered.

I could hear Grams chanting, I didn't understand the language she was chanting loudly against the air, but I felt the burning in my veins grow stronger. Everything around me was going white. I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't see Damon. I could feel him, but I couldn't see him.

My grip felt less secure against him, and slowly the numbness spread.

And then… there was nothing.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

[]Title: NightLight

By: Jezzi B.

URL: jezzibness. livejournal. com

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary:

What if the main characters of Twilight had been Bonnie and Damon?

Notes:

Like every story has a beginning, it has an end. This is the end of Bonnie's adventure to find more than love, but a sense of who she is. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

The End

There was darkness.

"She has stabilized doctor," a voice was speaking.

More darkness.

"Excuse me! My name is Caroline Forbes. I'm sorry, but that's my friend in there!" A voice was crying.

Still darkness.

"She's in a coma, we don't know when she'll wake up," a new voice.

"Bonnie, it's me, Tyler, if you can hear me know that we want you back. If Damon had _anything_ to do with this…" a male voice was trailing off.

Endless darkness.

* * *

Suddenly, I was standing in the darkness. I could see myself, but nothing else. Below me were black, inky pools of water I seemed to be able to stand on top of. I'd been here before. I knew this place.

Death was beside me again. Holding his characteristic scythe firmly in hand.

"Am I dead now?" I asked evenly.

Death made a so-so gesture, "Somewhere in the middle…"

"Oh," what else could I say to that?

Death pulled off his hood to reveal his face. He looked just like Damon. He motioned towards a table and tea set that slowly rose from the murky water.

"Would you like tea?" Death asked.

"Um," I considered it for a moment. "No, I think there's somewhere else I'm supposed to be."

"Supposed to be, or somewhere you _want_ to be? There's a big difference you know," Death was already setting into a seat and lifting his cup of tea.

I walked slowly over towards the table, looking at the chair as if it were a foreign object, "There's somewhere I want to be."

"Oh, then why don't you go there?" The Death-Damon was smiling craftily while wearing his dark robe.

"Because I'm _stuck_ here, having tea with you," I answered with a degree of frustration.

"Well then, you must be here for a reason. Have you accepted the truth?" Death asked.

I dropped into the seat, but dare not touch the tea. Something told me that if I drank it, I'd never leave this place. "I accept what I am, and I accept what _he_ is."

"It won't get easier you know—going back there—this is just the beginning of the hardships you'll face," Death informed me.

I smiled, "I'm tougher than I look."

"That you are," Death returned the smile. "Well then, get out of here…"

Before I could ask him how exactly I'd accomplish that everything was gone.

There was a voice I could hear echoing through the darkness.

"Are you really going to stay in a coma like this? I'd really hate to have sex with you being like this. I'd rather have you be an engaged participant, but if I'm going to continue to _date_ you while you're like this, I guess I'll settle for you just lying there during it. I mean—that's what most men are used to with their girlfriends _anyway_."

I knew that voice.

"You bastard," I muttered dryly.

"Bonnie?" Damon was hovering over me. Light was filling my view.

I was in a hospital bed and Damon was sitting by the side of my bed.

"You bastard!" I reiterated louder.

He was smiling at me, "I knew you'd wake up. I knew you couldn't resist staying away from me."

I lifted the arm that had the I.V attached to it to weakly try to hit at Damon, "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Damon was lifting his arm to fend off my pitiful attacks, "Is that any way to treat your boyfriend who was willing to die with you?"

"_Boyfriend_? Boyfriend! You're the reason I was in that position in the first place! You bastard!" I was trying to hit him, but at the same time, I felt relieved. He was okay.

Abruptly, Caroline was rushing into the room excitedly, "Oh my god! Bonnie, you're okay!" And promptly following Caroline's loud announcement Grams and Matt were entering the room.

I felt so grateful and happy that I could have burst. The room was filled with the people I loved. When I turned to look to Damon, he wasn't there. He was gone.

"Where did Damon go?" I asked.

Caroline delivered a confused stare towards me before showering me with aching sympathy as she held me.

* * *

A week passed.

I spent the time trying to recover at home. Caroline made sure to visit me everyday after school just to be certain I was okay, and Matt made sure to deliver me the homework assignments I missed so I could catch up.

I was tired of receiving concerned phone calls from classmates I barely knew. As far as the town was aware, I "accidentally" fallen from three stories. I knew I'd get relief finally since the dance was this weekend. At least for the weekend, everyone would forget about me and focus on the dance.

I hadn't heard a word from Damon since the hospital…

I decided to distract myself by sweeping off the front porch.

"Bonnie?"

I lifted my head hopeful that it was Damon.

It was Tyler. He was standing on the sidewalk that led up to the porch. I tried to smile for him, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I was wearing sweats. I hadn't been expecting company.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

Tyler didn't speak right away. He took his time to walk up the porch steps and stand in front of me. He took the broom that was in my hand and rested it against the siding.

He stared at me with such intensity in his eyes, "You'll never lose me…"

I blinked, "What?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect you," Tyler was being deadly serious now. I didn't know what he was trying to say. I opened my mouth to ask him, but I was interrupted by the roaring sound of Damon's black convertible pulling up.

Tyler narrowed his gaze. "I'll talk to you later."

As Tyler was leaving, Damon was approaching.

"Run along, _pup_," Damon advised.

"Only for today, _fanger_," Tyler smiled.

Tyler slid into his vehicle and quickly was pulling away from my house. Damon watched Tyler's departure with satisfaction. "The list of your admirers is getting tiresome," Damon hummed.

I felt like I couldn't move. I didn't know what to say to him. I still felt betrayed and hurt over what took place. I had debated over whether or not I really forgave him or could ever forgive him for deceiving me. I couldn't figure out whether I wanted to hit kick or kiss him.

"I'm not ready to see you yet," I quickly reached for the broom to attempt sweeping again.

"I know, I know, you're mad at me. You feel that even though I tried to save you, I deceived and lied to you," Damon was waving his hand flippantly as if this were some small matter.

"I almost died," I spoke delicately.

"Aren't you even going to let me explain anything to you?" Damon asked as he leaned against the wooden pillar on the porch.

"Is that why you're here, Damon? To give me excuses?" I wouldn't look him in the eyes just yet. Not until I mustered enough strength to not give in.

"No, actually I'm here to take you to the dance," Damon spoke casually.

I finally did look at him, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Over a century ago, yes," Damon was smiling pleasantly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not going."

Damon reached to remove the broom from my hand and replace it with his own hand. I was forced to meet his eyes as I fell the victim to a slow dance.

"Then, I'll bring the dance to you," Damon seemed to always get his way.

I tried to hate him, I really did. I wished I could just throw away everything I felt inside of me for him. It'd have been easier for the both of us if we hated each other.

"Do you know what a double-agent is? That's what I was doing with Katherine. In order to not break my cover, I couldn't tell you. Katherine was always watching, and always listening. She'd watch you from the windows, and Logan would watch you as you went to school. If there was the slightest change in your behavior, they'd have known," Damon was pulling me closer to his chest as we danced.

"So you spied on both sides?" I asked for clarification.

"No, only Stefan knew what I was up to. Actually, that day you came over for our little family get-together I had a discussion with Stefan about what Katherine was planning. She may be a bitch, but she doesn't quit until she gets what she wants," Damon was humming to music that wasn't playing.

"What happened to the keys? What happened to Logan, Frederick and Katherine?" I allowed my forehead to rest against him for now.

"Your Grams—who still hates me—said they can't be destroyed. I gave her back one and the other the Professor is having put somewhere it'll never be found again. Katherine and Frederick got away, but I feel we won't see them for a long while. Logan, however, is very dead," I could hear the smile in his voice with the admission of Logan's death.

"That doesn't change the fact that everything you did with me was still part of a plan. You made me fall for you under false pretenses," I balled one of my fists against his chest to gently pound at it.

"True. I had no intentions to really date you or develop any feelings for you beyond seeking revenge on Katherine," Damon admitted. "But if you meant nothing more than a plot, why do you think I'm here now?"

I felt a smile break to my lips, "So, I grew on you. Is that it?"

"Something like that," Damon's features were self-satisfied.

We didn't need to say that we loved each other—I could feel it. We were willing to have died together that night on the roof. Here, in his arms, I knew this wasn't the end. I knew there'd be much more he and I would face, but I knew, at least from this point on, we'd face everything together.

**No matter how dark the future would be, I knew we'd be each other's night-lights…**

Damon's mouth touched to my ear to whisper, "I noticed your Grams isn't here, lets put that anger of yours to good use and have make-up sex…"

I smiled, "I'm going to kill you…"

We are all the protagonists of our own love story.

Make no mistake about it; it's always a love story.

Filled with as many broken hearts and shattered dreams as the memories we treasure & cherish. Loves that never were, loves that almost were, loves that went away and loves that stayed. Love with your family, love with your friends, love with a partner. In all of us there is a love story, a beautiful, woeful and miraculous tale, waiting to be told.

This was mine…

THE END


End file.
